Mombasa Chronicles: A soldier's story
by dldaddy
Summary: Amy Wilkes struggles to stay alive during the fight for New and Old Mombasa. Final Chapter is up! Please Read and Review!
1. 1 Streets of Mombasa

April 22nd, 2537

Luna's Eatery, Old Mombasa

Luna's eatery was not particularly busy for the lunch hour. Waitresses seemed to walk as if they had nowhere particular to go. Drinks were refilled and the cooking of assorted old-world cuisines caused the restaurant's atmosphere to be filled with sensuous odors. Main courses sizzled on their hot plates as they were delicately lifted from a window that separated the kitchen from the seating area.

The view outside the diner's storefront was a sharp contrast to the sereneness inside. Cars whizzed by to and from their destinations. Most of them were headed to New Mombasa, as the sprawling city provided most of the industrial jobs. Old Mombasa, in contrast, was a much more laid back atmosphere. Consisting mostly of tourist shops and the _Urban Housing Authority_, the aging city offered little in the way of career proliferation.

A busboy gasped as he wiped a dish free from its table, causing the white and blue-trimmed plate to crash to the floor. An older balding man with a stained apron began rebuking the young boy through the kitchen window. Amy however hadn't noticed any of it.

"I can't believe you want to be a part of this, to just throw your life away. To leave _me_." Amy Wilkes sulked as she looked at the brightly adorned UNSC pamphlet.

"This is important to me Amy. Those alien bastards have to be stopped somewhere, and I am going to be part of the team that does it." Josh's bravado carried well through the diner as he mopped up the last of his ketchup with a French fry.

_Why can't he just be happy here with me? Why is he so damn ready to get himself killed?_

"I don't want you to end up dead like your father." Amy mumbled the phrase, hoping Josh wouldn't hear it while mortifying herself that the words actually came out.

"My father should still be alive. If that freakin' Ackerson had given them better supplies before sending them planet side they could have fought their way out. That loser should be put in front of a firing squad."

Amy gently hooked her reddish-brown hair over her ears and reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes. Suddenly the thought of looking at Josh was not one she wanted to entertain.

They were both from military families, but it seemed like they had grown up worlds apart. Amy's father was an ONI scientist, whose job had brought her to the city only five years ago. He had insisted she would follow in his footsteps, learning applied subjects in the fields of Science and Math. Still there was a side of him that liked the Corp, not a sentiment often shared with other ONI employees. She and her father had been scouting around the base, trying to get used to the layout when Amy had seen Josh Dunson for the first time. He was standing proudly next to his father as the older Dunson hoisted a pack onto his shoulder.

It was his time to go fight this war, though at the time they didn't know he wouldn't be coming back. The only thing that broke Josh's awe of his dad was the sight of seeing Amy's slender form across the street. Both stopped their movements and Amy could instantly feel her cheeks turning red. Josh's posture seemed to exhume confidence, and it was something that was wildly appealing to Amy. For a girl of thirteen, it was not uncommon for Amy to have a crush on a boy like Josh. He was her age, but his features denied it. He had a solid build to his body from training with his father. His father was almost to the point of being obsessed about fitness, and it apparently manifested itself in Josh as well. Something about him was different from the other "Brats" they had on the base, and that something caused her to _know_ they would be together. They started a relationship shortly thereafter, but five years later, they stood to be torn apart.

"I don't plan on being just another dead soldier in this war." Josh's sudden return to conversation startled Amy out of her daydream. "I am sure between all the people signing up for the UNSC and the Spartans fighting with us, we can stop the Covenant." Amy debated within herself whether Josh actually believed his own words or not. He was stirring his soda the entire time, something that irritated Amy a bit, but she knew he always fidgeted when he got nervous. The day he asked her out he had been playing soccer, and kept juggling and bouncing it, beating around the bush until she finally took the ball away.

"Do you think they will find Earth?" Amy wondered why she even asked the question, as if anyone could or _would_ actually answer such a thing. So many colonies had already been destroyed by the onslaught that no one even wanted to give credence to the notion of the Covenant finding the home world.

"Nah, we'll beat them soon enough, then we'll go to _their_ planets and kill the assholes, and have us a bit of payback." Amy glanced down at the pamphlet once again, how glorious they made the whole deal seem. Like the cavalry in old movies she loved to watch, the UNSC was shown as the rescuers, sworn by duty to protect the inner colonies from the Covenant menace. Somehow the notion had lost its luster as the war went on. Amy knew that the Corp is where Josh would end up. Although she felt that he loved her, it was his father's death that betrayed them. It gave him pain that hurtled him toward a war of his own. That pain would get him killed.

"I'm coming with you."

Josh focused back intently on Amy, almost in shock at her words. "No, you will not. I want you here for me when I get back. You can't go putting yourself out there to get shot at." The words almost echoed within Amy's mind. Her demeanor changed into one Amy's flowing red hair had foreshadowed. She began to stand up and verbally blast Josh's mentality for such a statement, but Amy composed herself and sat down.

"You can't go out there looking to kill all of them for your dad on your own. It won't bring him back and you will end up getting hurt or worse. Besides, who else out there is going to be looking out for you? You are just a number to the Corp, but to me.. I'm going whether you want me to or not." Josh looked even more stunned. Amy had always been the mild one, almost a happy-go-lucky that he loved to be around. This was not her, however, but the fabled redhead her dad had warned Josh of. "Besides, my dad always told me that if the Covenant were to ever make it here, that Mombasa is not the place I want to be."

"Why the hell not?" Josh's curiosity was peaked. Amy's father was always so secretive. Josh knew Amy hated the term "Spook_"_, but it always seemed to fit her father's demeanor. He was a man of very few words, especially when it came to his job.

Amy shrugged. "I'm not sure, and he won't tell me. You know my dad doesn't talk about what they do down there. So here's the deal. We'll go to the recruitment center before schools out to sign up. My dad will probably die when he finds out, but I don't care. I am not letting you go off and get killed." Josh placed his hand over Amy's and rubbed it gently. "It _would_ be nice having you nearby.." A sly grin crept over his face as he gave her a suggestive wink. Amy jerked her hand back and slapped it down on top of his, causing him to recoil. "Pervert."

--------------

October 20th, 2552

Intersection of 13th and 4th , Mombasa

82nd Advanced Recon Platoon

Amy gently lowered her rifle and the _Luna's Eatery _sign became indistinguishable. She and Josh had spent so much time there, sharing stories and learning how to love over shakes and fries. It was ironic that now they were here again, this time having to defend the city from the force they hoped would never come. She peered over at Josh as he checked his rifle and slammed in another clip. Amy rolled her eyes at what she felt to be an unnecessary show of bravado.

_Maybe it's a guy thing _

Amy, realizing she had been staring at Josh for perhaps too long, quickly turned her focus back to the street ahead. The two had managed to keep their relationship a secret though it had never been easy. Relationships within a platoon were deeply frowned upon from the fear of choosing to help your lover over the mission. Luckily Amy and Josh had never needed to make that choice, and hoped they never would.

Suddenly a voice from a forward scout tried to break through the radio silence, but static washed over the soldiers warning. The warning was only reinforcement to the truth, though; as Amy knew it was coming. Everyone did. The sounds of mechanical steps echoed through the seemingly empty streets of Old Mombasa. Stifled explosions came one after another as long-abandoned cars were crushed. The rise of the resulting smoke made for a surreal trail of destruction, as if death itself was coming for them. Corporal Amy Wilkes once again raised her SRS99C rifle and peered through the scope in the direction the machine was coming from. Buildings were currently obstructing her view, but it would be here soon enough.

"_I don't know if we can stop that damn thing or not, but we can't let it get further into the city." _

Amy's thoughts were driving her crazy. The Corps' rigorous training and Josh being nearby seemed to be the only things that seemed normal anymore. Amy didn't know really what she could do by herself. The simulations always called for a large force to take the spider-like machines down. Amy knew it would take all of them if they were going to bring it down.

There was a shelter just a mile past the bridge behind them that had been converted as a place of refuge from the incoming Covenant forces, but it would be nothing short of a death trap if the machine got past them. No, it had to be stopped now.

A sudden movement caught her eye and Amy focused in through her scope. Amy could see three pelicans descending rapidly, and almost as quickly as she had seen the trio one of them vanished, engulfed in a monstrous stream of plasma that evaporated it like sunlight through the morning fog. Small tracers began to erupt from the same vicinity, and another of the pelicans burst into flames before veering off to the South. Suddenly, what seemed like a glimmer of hope in the way of reinforcements was extinguished, leaving only despair as the machine returned to its advance on the platoon's position.

Amy then looked around her briefly, wondering if the rest of her platoon wanted to vomit as badly as she did. All looked nervous, particularly Private Thompson. It was understandable though, she thought, as he was pretty green. He was one of the "Accelerated" graduates, which Amy was never fond of. Most of them would lose it when the heavy fighting erupted, and she could pretty much count on the same happening to him.

Josh seemed to be holding himself together for the moment. There was a hint of nervousness in his speech as he and some fellow marines joked around, trying to ease the tension a bit before the fight. Josh's gaze crept its way over to her, and their eyes met. "Be careful," she mouthed and Josh nodded his head nonchalantly, and for a moment Amy almost wanted to be mad at him.

_How can he be so calm? Does he not know what we are about to face? That damn fool better not get himself killed. _

Lieutenant Avens was a different story though. He had been making quite a name for himself after helping a group of civilians off of Coral before they were attacked, in the process killing four elites and a hunter. Corporal Wilkes had her doubts whether such a thing could be accomplished by anything less than a Spartan, but if the story was true, she was glad he was in charge.

_"Alright everyone, listen up, give me four rockets and all the fifty cals twenty-five meters to the south. When that bastard turns the corner, hit him in the eye, then get your asses back to Checkpoint Bravo. Squad one, you take the left flank with me. Squad two, you take the right. Remember the simulations people. Its only weakness is inside, at the heart of the bastard. The rest of you give me a line of three fifty-cals ten meters behind the Jack's, and snipers find perches on either side of this alley. Once the Jacks hit, I want you picking off any split-lip that comes out of its spider hole. We will board and take over that vehicle, just thin the heard for us. We must do it quickly and decisively. We cannot; I repeat, cannot let it cross over into New Mombasa! You reading me Marines?"_

Lieutenant Avens gave a sense of confidence that this battle could actually be won, and Amy joined in giving a hearty "hoo-rah" along with her fellow Marines. A wondrous expression crept upon her face as Amy briefly gazed at the massive covenant cruiser hovering over the city to the west, casting a long shadow over much of the city below. She shouldered an assault rifle and picked up the SRS99C once more, then headed for the high-rise apartment to her right. The sandy-colored structure had a fire escape extruding between it and another building that would provide a prime spot to snipe from, provided that building remained standing.

Amy reached the fire escape out through the eighth floor as the echoes of it crushing cars and pavement got ever louder. She was now able to clearly hear the workings of its mechanical legs and the huge actuators required to move and manipulate them. It felt as though her heartbeat was slowly making its way up her throat and would cut off her breathing soon, but she swallowed hard and followed it up with a long inhale and exhale. She clipped the barrel of the sniper rifle to the fire escape's railing, and peered through the scope at each of the Marines on the front line. From that distance they didn't seem affected by what they were about to encounter, but Amy sure as hell knew they were doing all they could to keep it together.

A sudden crash followed by the sound of rubble falling caused Amy to pan her gun slightly up and to the right. It was then she got her first sight of one of the Scarab's spider-like mechanized legs. The leg was pulling itself free from a gaping hole it just created in what used to be Luna's Eatery. Shards of glass and plaster began to fall off the leg, further shattering upon impacting the street below. The hole in Luna's side was massive, and Amy felt her memories of the eatery were being ripped out along with the storefront's décor. "Son of a bitch." The words sounded in her head like they were a mile away as her rifle was focused in the target's direction. Another leg appeared from the left and the monster broke into view. The glowing white orb that made up its main gun was almost beautiful to look at, were it not for Amy's knowledge of its destructive capability. The head then contorted itself slightly as it seemed to glare down at the front line of her platoon. The panels that contained the glowing orb began opening as energy began to sizzle all around it, as if it was sucking the very life from the planet to power its arsenal.

Four trails of smoke sped from the front lines directly for the massive machine, which was halfway viewable. As quickly as the volley was sent away the Marines began reloading their Jackhammers, eager to bring the Scarab down. They never got the chance. A massive bolt of plasma began to stream forth from the Scarab's eye, engulfing the rockets before they reached their target. The plasma bolt struck the platoon's makeshift barricade of cars and rubble. What was left of the cars was thrown in the air as the marines caught in the blast simply vanished. The street and area around it began to glow red from the plasma's heat. One of the Jackhammers exploded in its launcher, taking out the Marines on the front the initial blast had spared.

"Dammit!" This time Amy had her voice, and it echoed loud off the building next to hers. She steadied her rifle and popped off a round, which sped through the air and connected with a grunt that had just wondered out of the scarab's control room. Its lifeless body fell over, and to her amazement a nearby elite mercilessly kicked it to the ground below. The elite's shields suddenly flickered as two other snipers sent their rounds into it. Amy quickly followed with one of her own, causing the elite's head to explode and paint a portion of the scarab in purple. This was their job, to take out those on top that could stop the boarding party. Another stream of plasma hit a building three blocks ahead of Amy, causing it to collapse and consume the very people that had sought refuge there.

Two more rounds from Amy's rifle dropped two more grunts, and the hum of fifty calibers trying to chew the scarab up reverberated throughout the streets and alleys. They did little to harm it, however, as it continued to blast through their assault lines. _"All forces fall back to Checkpoint Bravo! Move your asses Marines!" _It was going badly; from her viewpoint Amy surveyed that they had less than half of their front line left. They all began to fall back, with the exception of boarding parties. Amy noticed them emerging from their respective side streets at the rear of the scarab.

The simulations always projected a high casualty rate. You were boarding a moving object that was three stories tall and engaging the Covenant in close quarters and possibly hand-to-hand combat. Not something that had a promising outcome, even with a sufficient force. They were going to need help getting up on the scarab. Amy reloaded her sniper rifle, and slipped inside the building. The building seemed to amplify each of the scarab's steps, as if it was built to resonate and drive its occupants insane. Amy cautiously peered out the window and noticed the two squads appear from behind a building the machine had just passed. She watched them take careful aim and fire with grappling hooks, and begin their ascent to the top.

"Come on, get up there before... " It was too late, as several elites, jackals and grunts had made their way onto the scarab's platform. A grunt tossed a plasma grenade at the building across from hers, sticking to the railing beside a sniper. The Marine on the other side was obliterated, save his arm, which was tossed down to the street below. The scarab's head was now beside her building, so she brought her rifle to bear on its auxiliary gunners. The two grunts fell and an elite's attention was turned toward her. With incredible agility it leapt from the side of the scarab toward the scaffolding in front of her. Taking aim she fired off three successive rounds, two of which connected, lowering the elite's shield. It landed heavily just outside her window, the scaffolding creaking from the sudden stress.

Amy rolled from the front of the window, dropping her sniper rifle and un-shouldering her assault rifle in one quick motion. A flash of plasma flashed a few feet above her, making the air uncomfortably hot around her. She quickly fired off some rounds in the elite's direction, and made contact with its left side. The elite roared in pain as blood began to flow down its leg and spill onto the metal supporting the beast. The elite then lurched forward and crashed through the window, and was on top of Amy before she could fire again. It picked her up by her ammo harness and flung her across the room as if she was weightless.

Pain roared through her back as she slammed into a bookshelf. Amy felt as though she would black out, but she fought the urge and reached for her rifle, which had fallen to the ground to her right. The elite began walking toward her, but even more frightful was the sudden flash that emanated from it. Its shields had recharged and now there would be no stopping it before it tore her into. The beast even seemed to grin as it slowly walked toward her, as if giving Amy time to think about how she was about to die.

Suddenly bullets began slamming into the elite from the right, causing it to recoil from the barrage. Its shields flared and faded as it turned to view where the assault was coming from. It would have no chance to retaliate as rounds found their way through and blew through the creature. Blood escaped from the elite's mouth as it tried in vain to breathe, slowly being suffocated by its own fluids.

Amy slumped down to the floor, as the pain in her back continued. She looked over to see Josh running to her side. "Are you alright?" Josh frantically checked her over, looking for signs of serious trauma. "I think so. Thanks for the assist" Josh placed Amy's arm on his shoulder and helped her to stand. Walking seemed to ease the pain, and Amy managed to get her breath back. "How did you know I was in trouble? I thought you were retreating with the others?" Josh gave her a gentle smile. "I know you don't like to disregard orders, so I was going to wait for you next to the building, but then I saw you firing at the scarab and the elite leaping off, I thought you might could use some help."

They grabbed her rifles and exited the building to the now pothole-filled street. The scarab was making quite a path, and the remaining members of Aven's squads were about three-fourths of the way up. They were getting hammered though, and dead soldiers seemed to leave a breadcrumb trail showing the machine's path. Amy and Josh noticed two elites had came to the back of the scarab, and opened fire on the marines making their arduous trek up the clumsy ropes. They would have to do something or those men would be killed before they even sat foot on the deck. Amy dropped down on one knee and steadied her sniper rifle while Josh stayed standing with his BR55. Shots rang out from both guns and both the elites' shields flickered. Josh quickly broke through his elite's shield and watched it fall from the side, crashing into the top of a car below. Amy's elite, on the other hand, vanished out of sight.

Suddenly a feeling of horror swept over Amy as an energy sword erupted to life on top of the scarab's deck. It was instantly clear what its intended use was, to cut the grappling lines. One by one they fell, as Amy and Josh desperately shot at thin air, trying to connect with the elite holding the sword. Suddenly they were all gone, fallen to the street below, while at the other end of the scarab its main plasma gun was finishing up what was left of Amy's platoon. She and Josh began to race toward the scarab when a motion to the right caught their eyes. Off the side of the street lay a soldier, not dead, but clearly shaken.

"Amy, go check on Thompson, and I will see if anyone survived the fal.." Before Josh could finish his thought, explosions began to rock the street in front of them. The Covenant were making sure none of the Marines had survived, and had littered the ground with plasma grenades. Screams were echoed and silenced quickly as soldiers were torn apart and cast into the air. Some smashed into buildings while others found their way through car windows. It was a scene of absolute horror to Amy, as she turned to see Josh fall to his knees, calling out in desperation for his friends who were now gone.

Private Thompson had seen too much, and had developed a mild case of shellshock. Any luster the UNSC and this war might have had was gone forever in his mind, replaced instead with memories of his friends being burned alive by superheated plasma. Amy threw him up over her shoulder as new pain from the elite encounter returned. She gritted her teeth and began walking over to Josh. The two of them watched as the scarab made its way unimpeded onto the bridge connecting Old and New Mombasa. They had failed to stop the monster, and now all the citizens on the other side would pay for it.

The constant humming sound from behind caught their attention, and they turned to see a lone pelican coming toward them. "Amy, listen to me. Team up with the marines coming in, I am going to go ahead and see if I can't thin out the path ahead a little. I will meet up with you on the bridge. " Before she could object, Josh shouldered his rifle and picked up a Jackhammer. She began to reach out for him again but stopped suddenly. She had never seen a Spartan up close, and even though they were on the same side, the sight of Spartan-117 put a sense of apprehension into her being.

_What a time to meet such a soldier, after having my ass handed to me.. _

Amy pulled herself together, although looking at the scarab only deepened her sadness. "It blew right through us. 50 Cal, rockets… didn't do a thing." Amy didn't know which was more unnerving, the fact of having to tell the Spartan the news, or the fact that he didn't say anything back.

The Pelican descended behind them and dropped off a Scorpion tank, then lowered itself to the ground. Amy could hardly believe her luck when she saw who exited from the back of the craft, none other than Sergeant Johnson himself, for his stories were almost as legendary as the Spartan's. The Sarge wasted no time in taking charge. "Where's the rest of your platoon?" Try as she might Amy couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "Wasted Sarge."

"And we will be too, sir, if we don't get the hell out of here!" It seemed as though Private Thompson had came back to life, his voice almost causing Amy to jump. Sgt. Johnson abruptly walked over to the private and firmly planted his hand on his shoulder. "You hit Marine?" Private Thompson quickly gave himself a look-over, as though he wasn't sure himself. "N-No sir." Johnson gave the private a quick shove off with his hand. "Then listen up! The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together. Cause you're going with him."

Amy was unsure about trying to tackle the scarab again, but maybe now that the Spartan was here it might be possible to stop it. "What about that scarab?" Amy was hoping Johnson could instill some faith she had lost not twenty minutes ago. "We've all run the simulation. They're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief; He'll know what to do." The mention of the simulation felt like a slap across the face to Amy. It had failed so miserably before. Could the Spartan make that much difference? Still, Amy mustered as much confidence as she could. "Yes Sir! Sergeant!"

"Thanks for the tank, he never gets me anything." A new voice suddenly broke into the conversation, one that Amy couldn't pinpoint at first. A woman's voice coming from a Spartan? Was this indeed Spartan-117, or another one? An AI perhaps? Apparently Johnson knew where it came from, as he pulled back the hammer of the Pelican's aft 50 caliber. "Oh I know what the ladies like."

Amy didn't quite know what to make of the statement. Quite chauvinistic she thought, but that was something a girl got used to in the Corp. Her train of thought was broken as the Scorpion's engine roared to life. She shouldered her sniper rifle and slammed a clip into her assault, and climbed up on one of the tank's treads. She was going to fight alongside a Spartan, and she was not going to fail again.

--------------

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, as your comments and suggestions are welcome. **


	2. 2 Troubled Bridge Over Water

**Author's Note: Ok, I wanted to air this out before I get hate mail from Halo purists. The action sequences for this portion of the story will not necessarily line up with the action seen in Halo 2. I have always found it a bit silly that a soldier would sit on a tank tread when facing an enemy, so the soldiers in my story don't. Please don't hate me.. Also I would like to thank Jarhead43 for his input on the use of Marines and the different classifications. Hopefully I get them right from here on out.. **

--------------------

_Decrypting transmission…Please wait_

_Decryption Complete…Opening contents_

_Received: from unknown (22.1823.87.212) by MailerX-daemon 64287_

_Fri, 20 Oct 2552 15:55:31 -0400_

_Message-ID: 0b04201c6c881$5e64abtge42c0$6c00000amaster6438 _

_From: Unknown_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: Recruitment_

_Date: Fri, 20 Oct 2552 15:55:31 -0400_

_X-Priority: Epsilon_

_Dr. Wilkes,_

_As you may understand from our current situation, we have opted to move your timeline. We feel delays are no longer an option as the Covenant are here, and my subjects are needed to squash them. Operation: Harvest will begin immediately. You are expected to follow all erasure procedures on the subjects. Not that anyone will care what happened with the Covenant here, but I don't want any inquiries slowing this down. Failure is not an option doctor. Halsey's freaks have failed us and now the threat is here. It is time for the true super-soldiers, MY super-soldiers to be released. Do not disappoint me doctor. _

…_End transmission_

…_File self-delete successful_

--------------------

The sound of explosions in the distance caused Amy's gaze to break from the site of the super-soldier. Josh was apparently making good on his promise to clear the path ahead, as a Ghost's autodestruct mechanism caused it to somersault off the bridge. Whether it was her fascination with the machine's acrobatics or the fear for Josh's life, Amy failed to realize the Master Chief had began his march up the bridge.

The bridge itself, even from a distance, was a morbid site. Burned out vehicles littered its horizon. The remains of their owners entombed inside or grotesquely ornamenting the bridge itself. A subtle breeze blew over the bridge's pitch, tossing the rising smoke into disarray. The breeze caressed Amy's face and somehow made the scene surreal, a mix of beauty and death in a world seemingly removed from her. Bringing herself back to reality, Amy firmly grasped her rifle and broke into a sprint to catch up with the Scorpion.

Private Thompson was following closely behind on the Scorpion's left flank with his a jackhammer, so Amy decided she would take up the right. After her short sprint past the bridge's entrance Amy caught up with the tank as it crept along. A shell exploded from the Scorpion's main canon, sending a nearby elite into a million directions all at once.

Amy couldn't help but notice that Private Thompson's composure had returned. His head was held high, and his focus seemed sharp as he swept over the bridge looking for targets.

_Sergeant Johnson apparently knows how to give a pep talk._

Taking notice of Amy's stare, Thompson lowered his gun briefly. "I'm fine. I got a little shaken before, but now I am ready to kill these bastards for what they did to the others."

Thompson seemed almost _better _than before, although Amy couldn't tell if his newfound courage was any more than skin deep. Seeming content to ignore Amy's curious looks, Private Thompson dropped to one knee, carefully exhaling to steady his aim as he squeezed the Jackhammer's trigger.

Smoke trails seemed to caress the contour of the Scorpion as the missile left the launcher and screamed toward its target. The missile impacted the nose of an incoming ghost, and caused it to explode. The elite who had been piloting the craft was tossed aside, his shields gone but still alive. The Scorpion's 7.62mm secondary gun came alive and began barking its munitions, quickly turning the elite into nothing more than tenderized meat.

More secondary explosions rocked the bridge, causing Amy to also drop to one knee. She pulled up the SRS99C and gazed through its scope. She could clearly see Josh, who had now dropped the Jackhammer in favor of his assault rifle. A couple of Jackals were advancing on the sedan Josh was using as his barrier, their shields deflecting the rounds being fired from Josh's rifle. His bullets were not getting past their shields, but their position gave Amy a clear shot. Air escaped the sniper rifle's recoil compensator as the bullet whizzed effortlessly toward its target.

Blood shot up from where the Jackal's left eye used to be and it immediately crumpled to the ground. In a moment of confusion, the other Jackal lowered its shield, giving Josh the opportunity to strike. The second Jackal jerked and twitched as bullets entered and exited its body. Josh stopped firing, allowing the Jackal to fall over its dead comrade.

The explosions were getting louder and louder as Amy panned her rifle to find their origin. The rifle's reticule centered on a Wraith at the bridge's apex spewing forth a ball of superheated plasma. Amy opened up her Comm channel "Chief, we have a wraith up top, take it out!"

The Scorpion's main cannon erupted, sending the supersonic projectile straight to its target. It was met halfway by a lobbing blob of plasma, which splashed down harmlessly several meters from the front of the Scorpion. The Scorpion's shot impacted the Wraith, sending debris high into the air and causing its form to collapse.

There was little resistance to the point where the team met up with Josh. The trek mostly consisted of the Spartan blasting everything alien with the Scorpion's main gun. Thompson had managed to get a few kills as well, and was managing to restore Amy's confidence in him. As they drove past, Josh took up a position between Amy and Thompson in an effort to keep a watch on their rear. A Ghost that managed to get past the Master Chief's sites came zooming past, cutting its boosters to initiate a quick u-turn.

Josh released a rocket volley in the Ghost's direction and a plume of smoke temporarily hindered Amy's vision. The missile connected, splashing into the Ghost's side as it attempted to turn. The vehicle split in half as the elite's left leg was forcibly torn from the rest of its body. The remainder of the creature was tossed into the water below through a huge hole they had to avoid moments earlier. Amy assumed the Scarab had made it, as the tank's shells didn't seem to affect the bridge.

The group topped the bridge's massive curvature and the Scorpion rolled to a stop. Amy peered down the massive slope and noticed two banshees vertically ascending then majestically arcing away from each other. The fighters didn't seem concerned with the group's intrusion into their lines, making Amy wonder what they were waiting for.

"Banshee Incoming!" Josh's voice was filled with anxiety as plasma began raining down, scarring the pavement around them. The Scorpion began to rain shells at Ghosts ascending the climb toward them, destroying them in successive fashion. A wave of plasma passed close to Amy's right side and she could feel the exposed skin on her right arm began to burn. Amy gritted her teeth and refrained from screaming from the pain. She continued to aim and fruitlessly fire on the banshee swooping overhead.

Josh had fallen back a few feet off their position and drew a bead on the Banshee. "Gotcha asshole." Amy heard the satisfying tone emanate from Josh's Jackhammer as smoke erupted from both barrel ends. Seconds later the Banshee erupted in flames. Amy felt herself becoming weak from the searing pain in her arm.

Although the bolt had missed by a good foot at least, the superheated air surrounding it had managed to give Amy first and second degree burns along the length of her arm. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils and she took cover beside a heavily damaged passenger van.

"Cover me!" Josh barked to Thompson as he threw off his ammo harness and pulled a medkit out. He ran over to Amy's side, looking over the redness and blisters that had covered her arm.

"Dammit Josh it hurts!" Tears were filling Amy's eyes as Josh removed a syringe from the medkit and forcibly removed the needle's guard with his teeth. He turned and spit the cover to the pavement, then gave Amy a grave stare.

"This _will_ make it feel better, but for a moment it's going to hurt like a bitch. Brace yourself." Not giving Amy time to digest what he had said, Josh plunged the needle into Amy's arm, and the color drained from her face. "Stay with me Amy!" Her vision was blurring, and she felt close to blacking out. Amy focused on controlled breathing techniques that are taught to every recruit. After taking a few deep breaths and exhaling them back out, Amy felt herself begin to stabilize.

As she regained her senses, Amy glared at Josh and gave him a quick punch to the left arm. "Shit that hurt! Don't you _ever _do that to me again!"

"Well don't go getting your damn self shot and I won't have to." Josh pretended as though he was unaffected by Amy's jab, but as her attention focused back down the bridge Josh took the opportunity to massage the area Amy had hit.

"Guys, quit trying to screw each other or get a room, right now we have bigger problems, Phantom on approach!" Amy and Josh looked in the direction Thompson was pointing, and saw the drop ship closing fast. "Take cover on the opposite side of the tank!"

Apparently Josh and Amy hadn't managed to fool as many people about their relationship as previously thought.

"Stay close to the tank, the Chief and I will take this bird down." Cortana chimed in as the Scorpion's massive turret began rotating in the direction of the incoming Phantom. The drop ship had already begun firing, and was coming dangerously close to the tank's armor plating.

A loud crack was emitted from the Scorpion's main gun as the vehicle recoiled slightly, and a 76mm shell raced through the air and connected with the Phantom's port side, exiting out the top.

The craft's side burst into pieces, and it deviated from its course trying not to get hit again. The Spartan seemed to have other plans, however, as another volley was sent on its way. This time the round impacted with the eye of the Phantom's gravity lift. The ship lurched sharply to the left, before suddenly exploding from its core. Fragments of the Phantom were scattered across the bridge and water below.

Another Phantom approached from the opposite side, and announced its arrival as a plasma bolt connected with the rear of the Scorpion. The tank's armor began to glow red-hot. Josh grabbed Amy's uninjured arm and began to scurry toward an overturned bus nearby. Private Thompson slammed another round into his Jackhammer and began to steady his shot. Amy couldn't help but notice his lack of self-regard as Thompson was using minimal cover, being fully exposed from the waist up by the Scorpion's tread.

Josh joined Thompson by adding another round into his Jackhammer. He took a quick moment to steady his breathing as another report was sent from the Scorpion. The shell missed the craft as it began evasive maneuvers.

Josh stepped delicately around the side of the bus to bring the Phantom into view and waited. The tone-lock signal buzzed in Josh's head as he glanced to Thompson, who nodded that his missile was ready as well. The two men sent their rockets racing toward the drop ship. The missiles made graceful smoke-trailed arcs as they tracked the craft. They crisscrossed each other slamming into its port side canon and sent pieces of it raining down upon the bridge. The craft registered another hit from the Scorpion in nearly the same location, the shell exiting out the top of the starboard side. Smoke filled the air around the Phantom as the pilots undoubtedly fought for control. They lost the battle, and the drop ship plummeted out of site to the water below.

Amy checked for any targets coming from the bridge's steep grade. She fixed her scope on an elite preparing to mount a Ghost, quickly releasing two rounds towards it. The elite's shields flickered, but held as the Ghost began to race toward them. "I can't get a clear shot!"

The Scorpion sent a shell in the direction of the oncoming Ghost, which appeared to strike short, instead hitting an overturned bus, causing it to begin tumbling down the bridge. As fast and nimble as the Ghost was, it simply ran out of room as the bus slammed into it, rolling up the smooth curves of the front of the craft. The bus continued on its path, tearing the top of the elite from the rest of its body, creating a smattering of purple across its windows.

"You guys alright?" Thompson asked calmly, although his steely attention was fixed on the force forming at the bridge's end.

"Yeah, we are fine. You seem to have gotten your nerve back." Amy noticed a slight grin come over the Private.

"Yes mam, I am showing these bastards what it means to be a damned Marine."

Amy nodded approvingly. She was glad Private Thompson had pulled it together. She had seen many that hadn't, and they were not given a second chance by the Covenant to redeem themselves.

The onslaught of Ghosts that followed was taken care of mostly by the Spartan in the Scorpion. Amy had to respect anyone that could wield the massive machine in such a fashion. Normally a small crew was required to operate its systems and weapons, but the Chief didn't seem to need any help.

"That's quite a welcoming party…" Cortana was beginning to let her presence be more and more known.

"Alright, get those Jackhammers ready men, we've got Banshees on approach, and the emm-cee is going to be tied up with the line forming at the exit. Hit 'em fast and hard." No sooner had Amy issued her command than she heard two lock-on signals followed by missiles screaming through the air. Each of the banshees tried banking hard away from each other to avoid collision, but it was a fruitless task. Each of the missiles connected with their intended targets, exploding them like fireworks, raining their remnants down on the troops below.

Josh and Thompson both switched to assault rifles as two ghosts got too close for the canons and rockets to be used and opened fire. Bullets bounced off craft and shields as the Ghosts sped toward them. Amy quickly threw her sniper rifle up and fired as well. The bullet connected with the elite on the left, causing his head to snap back in an unnatural way. Any relief Amy felt was quickly replaced with horror as she watched the dead elite's Ghost start to veer to the right, colliding with the second one. Both of them were put on a path directly for Private Thompson.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger on this one. Hoped you liked it! The next chapter is starting to take shape and the branch story is slowly coming to life in my meager brain. Please leave reviews! **


	3. 3 Somewhere over the bridge

Ekree Molsafee clicked his mandibles in disgust as he viewed the scene unfolding in front of him. Elite after Elite had been thrown at the small group making their way across the bridge toward his platoon's position. Only moments earlier Ekree had been completely confident, until word reached him of the demon's involvement with the other soldiers.

The demon wasn't supposed to be here. None of these human vermin were. He nodded to Efna Soldamee, his second in command, giving the tank commander the go ahead. Mortars began lobbing uphill toward the advancing humans.

"Such is the weakness of these infernal contraptions." Ekree had never liked the Wraith's designs, especially its armament. Time and time again it's slow-moving plasma was being proven useless against the human's tanks when it came to distance. If it were not for the range of the human's tanks and the demons, the humans would be crushed on all fronts. "Send in more Ghosts to keep the humans occupied until they get in range. And get those Banshees in the air!"

Two ghosts' engines roared to life as the craft quickly began ascending toward the oncoming humans. The Banshees had began their ascent as well when a shell from the human's tank struck one on the nose, obliterating it. The second one began streaking toward the humans, but was quickly turned into flames as the Scorpion's secondary gun tore into it. "Curse the demon! Today is his day to die!" Ekree could wait no longer. His massive form boarded a Ghost of his own and sped toward the oncoming force, leaving the Wraith's to continue their barrage.

Ekree Molsafee was honored among Elites, even the field commanders over him. The Sangheili's form was large, besting most others by 300 lbs and two feet. Ekree had made up his mind long ago that he would be the one to stop the demon from killing his race, and a smile grew upon his face as he relished this chance.

The two Ghosts before Ekree's had raced up the left side of the bridge, and were currently taking fire, so the elite took the opportunity to sneak up the right. A toppled bus provided a barrier to keep the humans from seeing the warrior until he would be close. "You have killed enough of my race accursed one. You will die by my hands."

Ekree ejected from his Ghost without slowing, flying through the air and landing on the top of the Scorpion as the Ghost snagged the tank's rear treads, throwing it into a spin. The strong creature began pounding at the tank's hatch, each contact of Ekree's hand leaving a larger and larger indention. When the lid finally folded, the powerful elite ripped it from its hinges and grabbed the Master Chief's armor as the Spartan was about to draw his gun, lifting him from his seat and tossing the armored solder onto the bridge's surface.

The massive elite dropped to the ground, satisfied in knowing he had caught the Spartan off guard. The demon had regained its stance, and now it was time to fight. Ekree wondered why the other soldiers were paying him no attention.

_Would they not interfere with his battle? Perhaps there was some honor among their wretched race after all._

Whatever the reason, it didn't seem they would be a factor. The Elite bolted toward the super-soldier, knocking the Spartan's gun away. Ekree was stunned, however, when his follow-up blow missed.

_Could it be that humans possess this kind of speed?_

Even other Elites had fallen to this form of attack, yet the demon seemed very prepared for it.

The stunned elite's shields flashed, but held, as they received the blow to Ekree's midsection. The Spartan's attack would have been a deadly one without the extra protection. The massive elite was knocked back, but maintained his balance. Ekree's next charge came even faster than his bulk suggested he was capable of. The elite's shoulder smashed into the Spartan's shields and faded them, sending the soldier into the bridge's retaining wall.

Again the alien's second blow missed, smashing into the wall and causing concrete to turn to dust. "Stand still vile creature and I shall make your death swift!" Again the Spartan didn't reply, but instead landed a kick to Ekree's left leg, causing his shield to fade, but didn't cause him any harm.

The Spartan followed up this time with a quick hit to the elite's face that fazed him slightly. The Spartan tried to get in another hit, but Ekree intercepted, gripping the soldier's hand tightly. Ekree then rotated his body slightly, sending Master Chief into a short flight before crashing onto the bridge.

"You just messed with the wrong guy." Blurted out a female voice from the Spartan's armor.

"A female?" Ekree started to laugh, but thought better of it. He wasn't going to waste any more time fighting a female.

"Well _that _pissed him off. You like seeing me get hurt don't you?" Master Chief asked Cortana, slightly annoyed.

"I figured it was time for you guys to stop the tango and get serious. Or did you forget about the Scarab? Hurry up and get rid of big, dumb and ugly so we can get back to the mission."

John stared out the reticule embedded in his visor. The elite was big. One of the larger ones the Spartan had encountered and was immensely strong. Cortana was right though. Too much time was being wasted here and not being focused on the Scarab. "Let's do this." The Spartan broke into a sprint, hurtling toward the immovable elite.

Ekree was somewhat confused. He had now heard both a woman and man's voice coming from the demon.

_Truly this race was an affront to the gods. What race sends their women to fight? _

"No matter." Ekree primed a plasma grenade and tossed it in the Spartan's direction. With blinding speed, the super soldier picked up a dislocated car door and held it in front of him. The grenade struck the door and fused itself to the blue-rusted metal. The Master Chief tossed the door over the side of the bridge, allowing it to explode harmlessly.

The move caught Ekree off guard and he wasn't able to react to the Spartan slamming into him. His shields instantly drained from the force of the soldier's half-ton Mjolnir armor. Ekree brought his fist up, preparing to strike the demon's back when sharp pains began coursing from his abdomen.

The demon had drawn its weapon, which was now pumping projectiles into the elite's stomach. Strength was quickly leaving Ekree's body as he brought his fist down, not having the force to even cause the Spartan's shields to flare.

"Curse you demon. You will fall to my brothers." The light faded for the massive elite, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap before the Spartan.

"Not very classy, but it gets the job done."

The Chief didn't answer.

Private Thompson was barely left unscathed. The out of control ghost had missed him by inches, slamming into the wall behind him. The ghost then activated its self-destruct mechanism and flung itself into the air. It threatened to come down on top of him, but Thompson performed a roll at the last second as the ghost slammed into the bridge beside him. Its once colorful controls now dark and smoking as Thompson turned on his back and gave a long exhale.

Josh reached out and offered his blood and dirt-covered hand to Thompson who clasped it and was promptly pulled to his feet.

"Well, that was interesting, let's never do it again." Amy mused as the Spartan rejoined the group.

"There are some reinforcements coming in warthogs from the east, we will need to meet up with them in the tunnels, but first we need to do something about those wraiths." Amy thought the Chief's AI sounded as though it already had a plan.

"So what is the plan Chief?" Josh said with a half-smirk, all the while loading more rounds into a Jackhammer.

"I am not the Chief, but the plan is simple, you guys cover our asses, and the Chief and I will blow the tanks." It started seeming to Amy as though the Chief couldn't or wouldn't answer for himself.

_Maybe he is just a man of few words_. _The silent type._

Amy discarded her sniper rifle and picked up a couple of plasma rifles the fallen Elites had left scattered about. "Charge is almost full on both of these." Amy stated loudly to Josh, who had his attention on a couple of Ghosts, seeing if they were still drivable.

"Damn, you girls don't leave a guy much to work with." Josh surveyed the craft, which were riddled with holes and had sparks arcing out of various gashes in the vehicles' armor.

"You're a sorry excuse for a driver anyway." Thompson had regained his posture, although the Marine had developed a slight limp from all the gymnastics he had just finished performing.

"Thompson, ride caboose on the Scorpion so we don't have to keep waiting on your ass." Josh smirked, enjoying a little payback for Thompson's comment.

The chatter was quickly cut short as the Scorpion sent a round hurtling down the bridge's slope. The shell impacted to the right of the Wraith's cockpit, exploding it and burning its occupants alive. The first tank fell silent as the second Wraith continued to lob balls of super-heated plasma fruitlessly up the bridge. A second salvo from the human's tank impacted its main cannon, causing a massive explosion that consumed all the Covenant soldiers around it, including Efna Soldamee.

Suddenly there was peace on the bridge. The only sounds were the solemn hum of the Scorpion's engine and burning cars giving into their weight, crumpling in on themselves. The Scorpion once again continued forward, this time unchallenged.

An odd feeling came over Amy as they crept upon the now defunct Wraiths. The team was sweeping the area when Corporal Wilkes came upon the charred remains of Efna Soldamee. Efna had been a soldier, but he was also a devoted partner to his mate and father to his offspring.

As Amy looked down she could see what appeared to be a picture in a frame, but the image was moving. It was some form of playback device that showed Efna playing with his family, surely enjoying times that were not marred by war. The device flickered from damage suffered in its fall. It seemed its sole purpose to stay on was for Amy's viewing purposes.

_Were there two races so different?_

This was a side of the Covenant, or perhaps more specifically, the Sangheili race that Amy had never seen. She almost started becoming captivated by the images of a father playing some alien version of soccer with his children. Suddenly Amy felt something returning inside her that had been gone momentarily while staring at the images. Hate. She didn't care if they played and loved like humans do.

_They attacked us._

With that thought Amy brought her boot down on the device, smashing the screen and causing it to shatter so finely that the shards became invisible against the concrete below.

_Decrypting transmission…Please wait_

_Decryption Complete…Opening contents_

_Received: from unknown (22.1823.87.212) by MailerX-daemon 64287_

_ Fri, 20 Oct 2552 17:38:31 -0400_

_Message-ID: 0b04201c6c881$5e64abtge42c0$6c00000amaster6438 _

_From: Unknown_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: 1st Harvest Crop_

_Date: Fri, 20 Oct 2552 17:38:31 -0400_

_X-Priority: Epsilon_

_Greetings Colonel,_

_The first gathering is complete. Subjects are now being wiped and prepped for Alpha transplant surgery. Colonel I must admit that these are not the best subjects, but under the conditions we have gathered what we could. Due to the nature of this project and the enhancements given shortcomings should be overridden, but I am concerned about the psychological stability of the transfer. Should we have a mental episode with one of the transplants within the cycle it may take all the other subjects to stop it. Should we have more than one… I don't see normal military force being a method of control. We should rethink any possible failsafe measures before attempting to bring any of them online. _

…_End Transmission_

…_File deleted OK_

The tunnel had been pretty uneventful. Amy was cautious with each step, but there had only been a few stragglers to mop up here and there. Some grunts sprang from behind an overturned car to the right and started to run away, but were quickly mowed down by the Scorpion's secondary gun.

While rounding a curve a path appeared to Amy's right. It was large enough to fit a small vehicle, and had a ledge that overlooked their position. Amy could hear the distinct sound of a Warthog's engine whining, creating a resounding echo throughout the cavernous tunnel. Soon headlights began to flood the dim space as the Warthog appeared with a full load of Marines. Soon several more Marines came walking in a patrol formation from behind the Warthog. It felt good to Amy to have a larger force again.

They began to cheer as they saw Amy's small platoon and the Scorpion. The Marines knew from intel reports that the bridge was heavily defended and hadn't held much hope for the ragtag team to make it across.

The celebration was cut short, however, as a report from a beam rifle cut through the air, exploding the Warthog's gunner's head, his unclasped helmet landing a couple of yards from Amy's feet. Another Marine fell as they took cover.

"Somebody get that damned sniper!" Amy suddenly regretted leaving her sniper rifle behind, as it would have proved invaluable in this situation.

Before Amy could ponder on it for another moment, the Spartan exploded from the Scorpion's cockpit and sprinted full speed to the far wall the Jackals were perched upon. His speed was incredible. Amy deduced that he could possibly even keep up with a Warthog. Amy left her makeshift cover of car wreckage and ran to join Josh and Thompson behind the Scorpion.

A sudden ear-piercing shriek was emitted from the sniper's position as Amy could see the Jackal's lifeless body being thrown to the ground below by the Chief. It made Amy almost yearn to have his abilities, were it not for rumored horror stories of the soldier's augmentation process. The rumor also said that a lot of them didn't even survive it, and some that did were severely deformed.

"Alright team, the Chief took care of the sniper, lets finish clearing this tunnel!" With that Amy's team broke from their cover as the remaining Marines powered up their Warthog. The two groups then met up with the Spartan at the base of a partially sealed tunnel.

Amy noticed one of the Marines going up to the Chief and offering him her shotgun, to which he accepted, handing her his pistol in return. Seemed like a bum deal to Amy, but if things were about to get close they needed the Spartan to deal with the Elites.

Amy took a moment to check the plasma rifles' meters and they were about one-third empty. She was about to catch up with the others when she noticed an assault rifle that had skidded down the wall where the Marines had been hit.

Amy hated to take anything from a dead soldier, but she had never cared for the Covenant's weapons.

"Alright everyone, let's hit it." The female in the Spartan had returned, and presumably took back command over the situation.

_It could get bloody up there_

It seemed there was only one pathway going into the other side and if the Covenant were on the other side waiting for them, even with the Spartan, they would be in trouble.

The small group of tattered Marines made their way up the walkway's embankment to the opening. The Chief had taken point. Amy followed behind the Spartan closely, her eyes constantly scanning for threats. Hopefully, the Chief's shields would be her shields if the Covenant were to open up on them. The Spartan suddenly dropped to one knee and held up a fist. The rest of the group kneeled as the Spartan and Amy dropped to their bellies and slowly eased across the ledge overlooking the tunnel's pathway.

She could see Jackals and Grunts scurrying about, but the Elites didn't seem to be there. This worried Amy. She had seen the Elite's cloaking technology before and hoped they weren't just hiding out. A Jackal began shrieking as it raised its beam rifle. Apparently its keen vision had made the bird-like creature aware of Amy's team.

Plasma fire erupted and began arcing in Amy's direction. One shot hitting the Spartan, causing the Mjolnir's shields to flash. Amy zoomed in to four-times magnification on her battle rifle and released three successive rounds. The shots were on target, and the Jackal fell to the ground.

"Josh, Thompson, get some grenades in there now!" Amy's requests were answered as two grenades were tossed. One landed near a small group of grunts, shredding their bodies. The other grenade went farther to the opposite wall and detonated. A flash caught Amy's eye as some of the grenade's shrapnel seemed to impact thin air. The Elite's cloak evaporated as the beast roared in pain and anger.

"They're cloaked!" Amy yelled, however her announcement was overshadowed by the screams of a young Marine, who was suddenly lifted into the air by a force unseen. His body began to twitch as multiple needler rounds were pumped into his back. Even though the Marine had expired, the Elite continued its barrage. The Sangheili stopped suddenly as the other Marines turned to face it.

With a bellowing laugh the Elite tossed the young man's lifeless body amongst them. The surrounding Marines watched as the needler crystals embedded in their fallen comrade's back reached critical mass and exploded. Three of the Marines were killed, while the girl whom had gotten the Spartan's pistol had her left leg torn off below the knee.

"Concentrate on the Elite in the tunnel." The Spartan spoke to Amy as if he had not just witnessed the terrible scene. The Spartan jumped to his feet and began sprinting at the now visible elite. The creature roared to accept the Spartan's challenge, but was not ready for John's strength as he slammed into it, releasing a round from the shotgun. The Elite was knocked off the walkway and into the main tunnel.

The two remaining Marines ran to overlook the creature, and began unloading their assault rifles into it. What remained of the Sangheili's shields flickered and faded, and the creature quickly succumbed to the Marines' fire.

The Marines tended to the female as Amy kept pumping rounds in the Elite's direction. A large shipping crate was giving the Covenant warrior sufficient cover, so Amy decided to hold off until it decided to poke its head out.

Reports from Josh and Thompson's rifles were ringing in Amy's ears as more Jackals and Grunts fell. Any Jackals that tried to use their shields to block the bullets were met with grenades at their feet.

Things were quieting down as Amy stayed focused through her scope at the position she felt sure the Elite's head would appear. Suddenly a horrible thought registered in her mind.

_He is cloaked again. Dammit how could I have been so…_

No sooner had the thought's echo started to subside that she dropped her scope to give herself a wider view. A feeling of instant horror came over her as the glowing orb of an inbound plasma grenade shone brightly in her face. She would have no time to move.

Suddenly the view of her impending death was obstructed as Private Thompson reached out and snagged it. Thompson knew he didn't have much time as the grenade began to fuse itself to him. He jumped to the floor and tucked into a roll as he landed to keep his momentum going. "You're going with me you split lip son-of-a-bitch!"

The grenade illuminated the area around Thompson as it reached maximum charge. Its bright rays bended through the Elite's active camouflage, giving its position away to the Private as he lunged forward in its direction. Private Thompson's body exploded in a fury of liquid and fragments of bone and skin as the Sangheili was blown backwards. The grenade's concussion depleted the warrior's shield and caved its chest in.

Amy could barely see the Elite as she neared it. Tears flowed from her eyes at the thought of Thompson's sacrifice. Thompson had truly given the ultimate of himself and redeemed any sins he had previously committed in Amy's eyes.

_I knew it was cloaked. How could I have been so stupid? If I hadn't of been so stupid. Thompson would still be alive._

Amy wiped her eyes as she came upon the fallen Sangheili. Its chest strained to rise and fall as the creature attempted to breathe. A strained gurgling sound was all that came from the Elite's mouth. Amy slowly brought her rifle to bear as she continued to fight more tears. Standing at pointblank range, Corporal Wilkes squeezed the trigger.


	4. 4 Laying Low

_Decrypting transmission…Please wait_

_Decryption Complete…Opening contents_

_Received: from unknown (22.1823.87.212) by MailerX-daemon 64287_

_ Fri, 20 Oct 2552 18:15:43 -0400_

_Message-ID: 0b04201c6c881$5e64abtge42c0$6c00000amaster64874 _

_From: Unknown_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: Recruitment_

_Date: Fri, 20 Oct 2552 18:15:43 -0400_

_X-Priority: Epsilon_

_Listen Doctor, We are NOT in a position to be testing anything. In case your tomb down there has kept you oblivious, we are getting the shit kicked out of us up top. Do whatever you have to do to make them secure. Remote detonators, paralysis injectors, whatever it takes. Just get going and get those prototypes ready to fight. I will be heading your way shortly to check on your progress and I expect to see some results._

_One more thing, do NOT forget to implement the Persia algorithm into the programming. _

…_End transmission_

…_File self-delete successful_

Dr. Edgar Wilkes clicked the email client's close button, the screen replacing the application with the _Nexus_ programming suite. The software's code filled the screen with a dizzying array of characters and symbols that made up the Persia algorithm. Edgar glared at it intently, trying once again to decipher it.

"Tsk tsk good doctor. You wouldn't like for me to report your curiousness to the Colonel now would you?" Jordan, the Colonel's AI plant into Edgar's work gloated, knowing he was ultimately in control of the situation.

"Don't you have some other important work to sabotage?" The AI faded with a smirk as Dr. Wilkes gently laid his glasses on the desk beside the monitor, an inverted version of the screen's contents displayed on their lenses.

He applied pressure to the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, as he often did when he was frustrated. He _knew_ there was something sadistic about the algorithm's programming, but he hadn't had time to find it - and probably wouldn't with that stupid stool pigeon of an AI running loose.

Allowing himself time to relax, the sound of fans cooling supercomputers' processors filled Dr. Wilkes's ears. An impeccably clean glass door slid open across the room to his right, revealing a slender pepper-headed female. Dr. Christy O'Brian's hair and lab coat were cast a bright shade of red by the emergency lighting above the door.

Dr. O'Brian's beauty had captivated Edgar since they first met in Ackerson's office. Christy saw Edgar's sincerity and passion for his work as something she could relate to, and it didn't take long for a relationship to form. Both had been handpicked by Colonel Ackerson to conduct the research in order to build the Colonel's super soldiers.

Since the death of his wife, Dr. Wilkes had raised his daughter as well as he could alone. Amy's decision to join the UNSC had come as a blow to him, and after she deployed he swamped himself in his work. He focused intently on whatever work would come from HICOM or other government agencies. The doctor needed any distraction to keep from being reminded of his little girl. No longer little, Amy was now a grown woman being hurtled through space to fight an enemy that seemed unstoppable.

Dr. O'Brian on the other hand had never been married, easily allowing her work to consume her to the point of warding off potential suitors. Her hair was starting to slowly fade to gray, and her eyes held wisdom far beyond that of others her age.

While the two of them were civilians, being employed by ONI Section III caused them to be under scrutiny as to the nature of their relationship. Still, the two managed to find their rendezvous when they could, and put up a strictly professional front when anywhere near other ONI personnel.

"It seems odd, doesn't it?" Dr. O'Brian stated as she pulled a blue rolling chair behind her. "That we are down here, basically impervious to what is going on up on the surface. It's so quiet in here that my thoughts seem audible. I keep hearing bad things about casualty rates through the comm channels."

Edgar grimaced at Dr. O'Brian's words, his thoughts instantly turning to his daughter. He had tried so hard to keep her from joining the UNSC. _If only her mother would have been here.. Maybe.. _"Which is why our work is so important. We _must_ complete it if we are to have any shot of stopping the Covenant invasion." A sudden chirp from the computer processing the Persia algorithm caught his attention and Dr. Wilkes put his glasses back on.

_Compilation complete… Checksum BY3842T verified… Filename PERSIA.muX generated_

"Don't worry about alerting the Colonel, I have already made him aware that we are about to begin." The AI was beginning to grind on both the doctors' nerves. They both ignored the fatigue-adorned hologram, however.

"Well this is it, time to start the Alpha transfers." Dr. O'Brian reached over and placed her hand on top of Dr. Wilkes's. Both gave the other a strained smile, a side effect of many hours of working in low-light conditions, and the stress of the work's importance.

-----------------------

The Jackal overlooking the courtyard below jerked suddenly as a bullet exploded from its chest. The bird-like creature had not sensed the Spartan's advance, who had taken point for the small group. Amy was still reeling as images of Private Thompson's death flashed in her mind. The shaken soldier vowed not to let her guard down again, to be the cause of a fellow Marine's death.

Amy reached down and recovered the fallen Jackal's beam rifle as the rest of the team spilled out of the large concrete opening behind her. The Master Chief had already departed the overlook, and was making short work of some Jackals and Grunts unlucky enough to get in his way.

Josh kneeled down, as did Amy, focusing her sights quickly on a Jackal sniper. The creature appeared to be drawing a bead on the Spartan as Amy squeezed the trigger, releasing its energy beam at a fantastic rate. For a second Amy was not sure she had even hit the Jackal, but then felt satisfaction as it tumbled backward off of its perch.

A motion from the west caught her eye, and Amy turned to see the Scarab still plotting a course through the city, the sounds of explosions rocked the air as the machine made its advance opposite the team's position.

Josh dropped a Grunt that had managed to find its way onto the overlook. Then the scruffy blonde-haired man saw an opportunity he was hoping for. "There's an abandoned Ghost down there. Give me cover Amy."

Amy quickly began sweeping the area, taking care not to zoom in withthe Covenant rifle. The Marine was not about to cost Josh his life as well. Josh reached the sleek purple craft and then jumped in. The Ghost's engines powered to life and the craft began to levitate. An Elite began making a run for the craft as well as Josh fiddled with the controls. The beast was coming up from behind and Josh had not seen it yet.

Amy quickly zoomed in and fired a round from the beam rifle, which made the Elite's shields flare and gave it pause. The Sangheili soldier began to look around for the sniper as Amy sent another beam screaming at it, dropping its shields completely. A few of the Marines in Amy's team had seen the Elite, and began pumping it full of assault rounds.

Josh began sweeping the grounds, gunning down Elites and simply plowing over Grunts who were just too slow to get out of the way. The Master Chief appeared to have hitched a ride in a Warthog, and had taken off in the Scarab's direction. Amy ran down the overlook's path as Josh met her at the bottom.

"You ready to go kill us a Scarab?"

_IF we can kill it, that is…_

A wash of static came in to Amy's comm channel as she fired another round from the beam rifle, nearly decapitating a Jackal. "Eighty-second platoon, come in eighty-second. This is Private First Class Jack Buchanan with the one hundred and thirty-third. What is your position over?"

It was the voice of what Amy assumed to be a young Marine, and a very scared one. "Private, this is Corporal Amy Wilkes with the eighty-second. We are in the southeast terrace courtyard. We are about to.."

"Corporal, there is a large force coming your way. We are about half a klick south of you, and will be falling back to your position. They are quickly overrunning our lines. There are only ten of us left. The alien assholes have brought out the works Ma'am, we have four hunters and an unknown number of Elites, Jackals and Grunts we are dealing with here."

"Understood Private, do what you can to get your asses back here and we will try to have some surprises waiting for the Covie bastards."

"Roger that Ma'am, we will double-time it back to your location."

Amy instantly wished the Spartan was still with her team. She had seen hunters before, but always from afar. Fighting one, let alone four, up close did not sound like a good time.

"Everybody, gather round! We have some boys in trouble that are falling back to our location. They will _not_ be alone however, it seems they have four hunters sticking to their rears, and God only knows what else. I want two rows of grenades planted to the outside of the entrance tunnel. Rig a trip wire at the courtyard entrance and hopefully we can take them all down before they get in here. I want you Marines to arm yourselves with a beam rifle if you can find it, and mount the south wall. See if we can't give the one thirty-third a little cover until they can get in here. Anyone with heavier weapons dig in opposite the entrance. Anything that makes it past the trip wire, kill it. Josh will be giving mobile backup with the Ghost and I will be giving you support from the center overlook. Any questions?" Amy looked at all their faces, and each one was nervous - All except Josh's. Amy surmised he was just overjoyed at getting to pilot the Ghost again.

_Boys and their toys_

-----------------------

Dr. Wilkes surveyed the room thoughtfully as Dr. O'Brian scanned over the various screens detailing transfer activity. The Alpha transfer had begun, and soon they would see the fruits of their labor. Behind her were four rows of three tables each, one body lying upon each of their cold metal surfaces. No care was taken for humility's sake, as the bodies lay on the tables devoid of covering.

Each body had its head shaven and then surgically opened to reveal the brain. Hundreds of needle-like probes had been inserted into each head, all a picture of some morbid pincushion. Wires from the probes lead to machines beside each bed, each accompanying display showing a flurry of data being entered as details were being extracted.

_This is the beginning. But how do we know the end? Will we be able to stop what we started?_

Edgar's heart grew heavy as he thought of the potential consequences of the project. AI's in a sense had been a failure. Sure, they were brilliant during their cycles, but after their seventh year, they would become unstable. Certain protocols had to be enacted to ensure the AI's were deleted after that time.

_But what of the lifecycle of the Harvest project? Would it be similar? If so the results could be disastrous. We need them to fight the Covenant invasion, but if they lapse into madness, who will be left to fight them?_

"Are you alright?" Dr. Wilkes hadn't noticed Christy's small form approaching him, but felt comfort as she gently caressed his lower back.

"I am fine. I just wonder if what we are doing is right." Edgar took in Dr. O'Brian's gentle gesture. How he hated that they couldn't be more open with their affection for each other. This room was considered safe however, as no one but them were allowed access via Ackerson's orders.

Dr. Wilkes removed the memory chip containing the Persian algorithm from his pocket and inserted it in the main terminal's slot. The computer registered the newly inserted chip.

_Initializing… Reading… Uploading Filename PERSIA.muX… Complete… Distribute?_

Edgar reluctantly pressed the _Enter_ key, and the terminal beeped a confirmation.

"Shall we go see how our children are doing?" A grin crept upon the female doctor's face as she tugged on Edgar's arm, urging him to follow.

A dimly lit hallway led the pair to a similar room, with the same array of monitors flashing data wildly across their screens. This room, however, was brighter as each table had its own adjustable light source, which fully illuminated its occupant. Covering each of the tables were the results of the Harvest project. The _Dragoons_.

The Dragoons humanoid forms lay motionless on their tables as the two doctors scanned the room. Probes extended and retracted from the ceiling, each taking measurements and digesting additional data on the Alpha transfer's progress.

Soon the forms lying upon the tables would be a force for the Covenant to reckon with. Dr. Wilkes hoped that his project would put fear into the Covenant much like the Spartan program did. He hoped they would save humanity.

"Edgar, its finished." Dr. Wilkes whirled around to face the main terminal screen, surprised he did not hear the obligatory beep computers are forced to make when a task is finished.

_Alpha Transfer Complete…_ _Awaken Subjects?_

The words on the terminal screen brought a lump to Edgar's throat and slight nausea to Christy. This was it. All their research had come down to this moment. Soon the Dragoons would be awakened, and if anything went wrong they could be the start of a slaughter.

The door at the other end of the room parted and several armed soldiers came into the room brandishing their weapons, which annoyed Dr. Wilkes highly. "What is the meaning of this? There are specific orders from Colonel Ackerson that no one was supposed to.."

"I know what I said good doctor." The peppered hair Colonel separated himself from the rest of the guards and began to make his way over to the doctors. "You didn't think I would miss you awakening my pets did you?"

Dr. Wilkes grew angry at the terminology. After all, for all practical purposes the Dragoons would still have cognitive and emotional thoughts. They were not meant to be slaves under the Colonel's whip. "The Dragoons are ready. I have uploaded the Persia program as you requested as well. We are about to bring them online."

"Well what are you waiting for doctor? I am not getting any damned younger and the Covenant haven't started waving the white flag yet."

Dr. Wilkes gave a nod to Dr. O'Brian and she dutifully pressed the enter button. A whirlwind of activity began as and each Dragoon's POST sequence was initiated.

One by one the Dragoons' torsos brought them to a sitting position and the lowered themselves off the metal tables. Each humanoid brought with it a metallic _chink_ as its feet connected with the metal grating that made up the floor. The Dragoon's slender but athletic forms brought awe to O'Brian's face, as she clasped both hands in a praying form against her face.

"Alright, roll call Dragoons" Ackerson's tone was one to be expected of a Colonel, authoritative and gruff. A slight humming noise was heard as each Dragoon's image was brought to life. Thousands of tiny reflectors on the armor cast a façade of each now-forgotten soldier's form around the armor, making them each look like Marines again. Each of the twelve polished black soldiers began to report back.

"Sir, Dragoon-001, Nick, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-002, Joe, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-003, Brittany, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-004, Diego, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-005, Nelson, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-006, April, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-007, Mark, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-008, Riley, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-009, Lindsey, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-010, Josh, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-011, Patrick, online and awaiting orders."

"Sir, Dragoon-012, Kiersten, online and awaiting orders."

"Alright good doctor, I want you to run a quick systems check and get them the hell up there. We have a heavy contingent of enemy troops forcing one of our teams back. It includes hunters. I want to see if these new toys can take them out. Think of it as their initiation. The hundred thirty-third is falling back to a large courtyard to arrange a counterattack, which would be a great place to insert the Dragoons."

"Sir, with all due respect, we need to run full calibration diagnostic on the suit's functions and.."

"Run all the tests you want doctor. You have ten minutes until they have to be out the door or you will be their first target, understand?"

Not giving Dr. Wilkes time to answer, Colonel Ackerson and his men turned and exited the way they had came in, leaving an eerie silence as the doctors returned their focus on the warriors now in front of them.

"What a dick." Apparently -012, Kiersten still had a mind of her own.

-----------------------


	5. 5 Courtyard

Mere moments had passed since Private First Class Jack Buchanan's voice had washed over her comm, but to Amy every minute was feeling more like an eternity. The remnants of her team were encamped about the courtyard, the two snipers focusing intently into their respective beam rifles' scopes. Amy had grown quite accustomed to seeing the various Covenant soldiers. Elites, Jackals and grunts had all fell under her fire. Now, however, she was being faced with the possibility of confronting Hunters for the first time.

The Hunter's build and armor presented them more as an armored tank than a foot soldier, and even with the traps they had laid out, they would have a hard time bringing the beasts down. Amy cursed her trepidation, and she knew the other Marines could not afford to see their leader as weak.

"Sir, we have contact! I have the one thirty-third in sight!" Private Larkin yelled from his south wall perch.

"And I've got Hunters. Looks like they were right, I am seeing four plus three Jackals. I also see some Grunts running around, but can't make out how many. No sign of any Elites." Private Edmund checked in, then returned to peering at the oncoming forces.

"Listen up, don't spend sniper ammo on the Hunters. Leave them for the trap to take out. Pick off the Jackals and Grunts. Also watch for any signs of cloaked Elites before they can get close."

Small claps of gunfire began to cut through the city ambience and slowly began to crescendo. "Corporal Wilkes, this is Buchanan again, we are a couple hundred meters out with the Covies on our tails. Could use some cover."

"Roger that Private. We have sniper cover fire incoming. Make your way to the south entrance tunnel. Be advised the tunnel exit into the courtyard is wired."

"Copy that Eighty-second, we'll be sure to watch our step." A wash of static came over Amy's Comm. The time for engagement had come as both snipers let loose, sending their supersonic payload into unaware Grunts. Amy mused that the minimal recoil of the beam rifles made them appear to not have fired at all. More beams were fired as plasma streaked wildly into the sky, announcing the death throws of more Covenant soldiers.

Waiting for the Hunters' arrival was agonizing. The sounds of their massive fuel rod cannons barked in the distance. Amy took a moment to look at the rest of the team. They were all holding steady, their eyes focused on the large opening that the enemy would soon be pouring through.

The Marines each had their mannerisms, though. Josh shifted from side to side on the Ghost's seat, checking over the various instruments and structure. The vehicle's body seemed intact, although part of one of the wings had been blown off, as bright arcs escaped it. One lone marine perched himself on the wall opposite the entrance. The war-torn soldier bit his blackened nails and spit pieces of them on the ground. Others checked their arms for remaining ammunition, prayerfully requesting that the firepower would not run out in the battle to come.

The snipers continued their assault as the first of the one thirty-third's men passed through the courtyard's entrance. First to enter was a man and woman pair, the female offering support to the male, his leg burned severely. The groggy Marine winced as the female removed his arm from over her shoulder, letting him gently rest against the thick concrete wall.

More Marines followed the pair in, their backs to the courtyard as they continued to offer suppressive fire at the incoming Covenant force. The massive hunters were not fazed as the bullets bounced harmlessly off their massive shields.

"Amy to snipers, you guys got any grenades left?" The thought had struck Amy that it would be advantageous to compliment their traps with fire from the rear.

"Sorry sir, we used all we had on the trap."

"Dammit." Amy couldn't believe she didn't think of it before. Being able to hit the Hunters from behind was imperative.

"Sir, the Hunters are entering the tunnel, it shouldn't be long… Oh shit…"

"What is it Perkins? What's going on over there?"

"Sir, it looks like a Jackal may have spotted the wire. The Covenant have stopped their advance toward the opening. Wait, the Hunters are charging their Canons… Shit! Edmund, we have to get our asses off this wall!"

---------------

"Alright Dragoons, this is your primary weapon… The Magnetic Impulse Assault Rifle, or MIR for short."

Dr. Wilkes lightly caressed the top of the polished black rifle as the humanoid forms looked on. Their holographic eyes continued to give Dr. O'Brian pause. They looked human enough. They just seemed to be missing… Something… They were cold and empty from the lack of a soul. Dr. O'Brian couldn't help feeling a bit of guilt over just snatching a human's substance from them.

For all practical purposes, these _were_ the Marines they used to be, albeit with neural programming to enhance their response times and decision making abilities. They had been given a new lease on life through simulation software and intelligence programming, but would they just be throwing their lives away again? What did they or didn't they remember of their past life and death? Colonel Ackerson didn't care what the Dragoons could or couldn't remember, "I don't give a damn what they know as long as they know how to kill Covenant" had been his exact words, and his orders had put resources elsewhere. The lack of resources to create sufficient memory scan algorithms left the software's development on the back burner, so their memories would be more or less patched together.

_Perhaps it may come to them as some sense of Déjà vu?_

The thought caused O'Brian's heart to break, although outwardly she remained stoic. The doctor could not imagine the AI soldiers having to piece together the horrors they had seen through crude flashbacks. However, there simply hadn't been time or resources to purge the memories from the rest of their thought cores. Christy's mind drifted back into the room and the weapons lecture being given by Edgar.

"This rifle was made especially for the Dragoon armor. It makes use of the magnetic coupling within your palms to pass a magnetic field onto each round that is fired. In a nutshell, Elite shielding will be useless against this ammunition, as the polarization of the bullet will part the plasma away from its trajectory, allowing them to simply bypass their shields altogether. This comes with a price, however. Its trajectory can also be affected by any metallic surfaces that may be close by. We are still working out the details of it, so just keep that in mind. First, let me see if everyone's system monitors are online."

Edgar turned about to face a wall of monitors, each keeping check on an individual Dragoon's statistics. Silhouettes of the Dragoons displayed on their respective screens, a florescent green filling the inside of each body part. Percentages were attached to each major joint, giving an observer a rating on range of motion. Various fluid levels and their temperatures were also displayed. In the upper right of each screen a box switched on showing a video feed from each soldier. Both Dr. Wilkes and Dr. O'Brian scanned them curiously and then turned back to the team.

A sudden chirp from Dr. Wilkes' terminal caught his attention. A message on the screen denoted a new email had arrived, and was marked with the highest of priorities. Edgar didn't know why, but something told him he needed to read it. "Dr. O'Brian, would you please show the Dragoons to the shield testing room. I want to give them a quick zap before we send them topside."

Christy nodded and motioned with her hand for the group to follow her. Dr. Wilkes clicked on the email as the last of the team left the room.

_Decrypting transmission…Please wait_

_Decryption Complete…Opening contents_

_Received: from unknown (22.1823.87.212) by MailerX-daemon 64287_

_Fri, 20 Oct 2552 18:47:26 -0400_

_Message-ID: 0b04201c6c881$5e64abtge42c0$6c00000amaster64874 _

_From: Unknown_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: This should hurry you up_

_Date: Fri, 20 Oct 2552 18:47:26 -0400_

_X-Priority: Epsilon_

_Dr. Wilkes. I would have expected to see the Dragoons topside by now. You are continuing to disappoint me. However, I think I have found an adequate motivational tool. A large force is bearing down on the courtyard above you. You might want to look at the image I have attached. _

…_End transmission_

Dr. Wilkes nervously clicked to open the attachment, and gasped when the image came up. There were two parts to the image, which was clearly from satellite imaging. The first showed the courtyard the Colonel had mentioned, with several large aliens near it along with dozens of smaller forms. At the bottom right of the image was an enhanced close-up of a single soldier solidly aiming her rifle. Tears began to form in the doctor's eyes as he took in the image. It had been almost a year since he had seen Amy. She had written to Edgar often to tell of wars and death, but to also reassure him of her well-being. Looking back at the larger picture it seemed as though her team was hopelessly outnumbered.

"Are you coming Edgar?" Dr. O'Brian's soft voice broke into Edgar's nightmare and snapped him back to reality. He quickly closed the email and spun around in his chair, bringing himself to his feet in one quick motion. Edgar silently moved past his partner and into the hallway. Trying to not to run although everything within him screamed for the doctor to hurry.

The Dragoons turned in unison as Dr. Wilkes came barging through the door. Their demeanor quickly relaxed as -012, Kiersten, broke ranks. "Where's the fire doc? Or do you just enjoy playing with big bug zappers?"

"Maybe he just wanted to see your pretty face again." Joe bellowed from behind the group leader. No sooner had the words left his mouth then Kiersten turned and had her retractable forearm blade pressed against his throat.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a dick for me to cut off, but I can substitute one useless head for another."

"You'd miss me too much Kier-bear". Kiersten pushed the blade's edge harder, as the magnetized blade slid effortlessly past Joe's shielding and contacted his Titanium-B flesh. A similar gesture would have drawn blood from a normal human

Dr. Wilkes started wishing they had dumped their personality cores, but that was another process that was ignored. Smart AI's were always given _some_ of the original brain's personalities, but was carefully monitored for patterns of aggression and unruliness that could compromise their usefulness and cooperation in times of battle. Curiosity about the nature of Joe and Kiersten's relationship was forming in his mind, but images of Amy quickly replaced it. "Enough." Even Edgar was surprised by the tone in his voice. Dr. O'Brian snapped her head to the left and eyed Edgar's profile. She had never seen the man quite so tense.

"We are going to have to scrub the shield testing. There are Marines on the surface surrounded by Covenant. They need you up there now to assist." Dr. Wilkes gave the group a quick look-over. "Alright Dragoons, it seems you are fully operational. Go by the armory on your way to the lift and each grab a MIR and some grenades. It will probably be hot when you come out of here. Unfortunately we have lost most satellite uplinks so I can't provide a current situation, so be ready."

Dr. Wilkes himself could not understand why he wanted to keep from disclosing the satellite imagery to the group. Perhaps he was concerned over his own break in protocol. The shields needed to be tested, but he couldn't jeopardize his daughter's life when everything else with the Dragoon's systems was checking out OK.

"Kiersten, since you hold the highest rank, I have been authorized to appoint you Master Chief for this group." Dr. Wilkes didn't want to tell the group that the ranks were pre-mortem, and figured it best to leave that detail out.

"Copy that doc. Poor Covenant bastards don't know what's about to hit 'em." A sinister grin crept upon -012's face, a look contrasted by her otherwise soft-looking but fake features and short sandy hair. The Dragoons turned and began exiting the room, with both doctors returning to the monitor screens, anxious to see what was to come in the battle ahead.

---------------

Private Perkins and Edmund scurried to get themselves to the rope ladders and off the tall concrete wall. They had to stay low as plasma streams flowed lackadaisically over the top of the wall in vain attempts to take the snipers out. A couple of plasma grenades were sent over the top of the wall as well, but fell to the ground below and exploded harmlessly.

The Hunters had began their assault by pounding the wall with their fuel rod canons, causing fissures to form at the impact point. Soon the wall would fold and the fight would begin. Amy cursed herself for using all the grenades on the trap. It seemed as the day wore on that she started questioning her rank more and more. How could she keep making these mistakes?

_No, this wasn't a mistake; the Covenant had just gotten lucky in spotting the trap._

Amy knew she couldn't afford to keep questioning her decisions now that they were about to take on the Hunters.

Her grip on the MA5B rifle tightened as the pounding continued. The wall Amy focused on began showing more and more signs of stress. "Perkins, Edmund, the wall is folding, get out of there!"

The two snipers had just finished their decent and were a couple of meters from the wall when it erupted behind them. Their efforts would prove wasted, as they were consumed in fire and concrete fragments. Smoke and dust quickly spread throughout the courtyard as Amy tried to focus on the opening. The haze before her was obstructing the Marine from seeing the enemy, but she was soon given a beacon in the form of charging fuel rod canons.

"Open fire!!" All hell seemed to break loose as the courtyard erupted into gunfire. Tracers made their way through the dust, sending it parting and swirling around and away from the projectiles. The Hunters emerged in a semi-circle, their shields forming an almost impenetrable wall around the aliens. Their canons now at critical mass, the Hunters unleashed their payload at the various positions. Two marines to Amy's left screamed as they were horizontally carved, their midsections vaporized.

A fuel rod blast came dangerously close to Josh's Ghost as he thrust the vehicle to its top speed. The blast instead impacted the small pond formed from the courtyard's aqueduct system, heating it to a boil and causing steam to rapidly rise into the air. Deciding he would be bait to draw fire from the rest of the group, Josh blasted past the line of Hunters toward the opposite side of the courtyard. The plan worked as the Hunters shifted their focus onto the vehicle and began recharging their canons.

PFC Buchanan seized the opportunity as he broke from behind the pillar that was providing him cover and began to flank the Hunter's right side. There was an opening between them and the section of wall left standing. Knowing the Hunters' weak points, he had to try to get behind them.

Buchanan was a meter out when the Hunter closest to him took notice. The menacing creature gave a slight charge and slung its shield wildly, missing him by inches as Buchanan dove into a somersault. Contorting back into a prone position, he immediately opened fire on the Hunter to his left. Buchanan hoped he could take it down and begin attacking the others before they noticed. Bullets entered into the soft orange area of the Hunter's back and the creature roared in pain and fell to the ground with a massive thud.

It was then that Buchanan noticed the first Hunter was about to make another run at him. Knowing he needed to take out as many as he could, the Marine ignored the charging beast and pumped rounds into the next Hunter's soft spot, dropping it quickly. He then turned to the next one but ran out of time as the first Hunter plowed into him shield first.

PFC Buchanan's body was grotesquely deformed as the massive bulk of the alien slammed into him. His chest caved in and life instantly left his body as he was thrown back several meters. Not satisfied with his death, the large creature lurched over to him, then brought its shield to bear down on his neck, severing his head.

The female Marine from the one thirty-third screamed as she watched Buchanan's death unfold, then raised her rifle and began firing at the Hunter who had killed her friend. Bullets pinged off the creature's back armor, the Marine's aim too blurred from the tears that streamed down her face. The tall and well-built female began charging the alien, which was now turning to face her, its comrade focusing its efforts on Josh's ghost. The rest of the marines continued to pour fire at the two remaining behemoths. Some jackals and grunts tried to break between the two Hunters and engage the Marines, but they were mowed down quickly.

The female Marine continued her charge toward the Hunter that had stolen Buchanan's life. The creature remained still as bullets bounced off its massive shield and armor. Just as the Marine reached the creature, it dropped its shoulder low to the ground, exposing one of its armored cover spines to her path. The Marine could not correct in time and the spine effortlessly inserted itself into her chest cavity. Her mouth became agape as blood began to rush out of it. The Hunter then stood up straight, revealing its true twelve-foot tall stature as gravity took over. The Marine slid down the spine lifeless, crimson flowing down its armor and staining the ground. The Marine's body became a grizzly ornament that adorned the Hunter's armor.

---------------

Dragoon-004, Diego, looked over his weapon as the lift ascended rapidly toward the surface. They were about to emerge from their mile-deep tomb, and show themselves to the Covenant. He couldn't help wondering what the deal between Joe and Kiersten was. Perhaps if they were actually able to survive long enough he would ask her, although after the scene she orchestrated he wondered if that would be a good idea. He looked over his body form, and at each of the others. Their holographic coverings kept his eyes from seeing their true forms. Even he could have sworn they were human. This idea was quickly swept aside, however, as he ran his right hand across his left forearm.

It was a habit he was accustomed to. He didn't know _why_ he did it, but he always had. He could always sense the ruffle of hairs as his hand glided over his forearm's surface, but not this time. There was no sensation as far as feelings went; there was only a slight distortion in forearm and hand images that looked like he was getting bad reception. The obtuse thought caused him to crack a smile.

"Alright everyone, we are approaching the top. Switch your imaging to camouflage sync. When we get out, check for targets first. Let's get the courtyard cleared and then check for survivors." Each Dragoon's holographic image disappeared from sight, leaving the lift seemingly empty.

The hum of the lift's actuators stopped and was replaced with the sounds of hydraulic locks securing the platform. A door to the group's right slid open, revealing a narrow passageway with three containers on the far wall. The Dragoons' proceeded single file to the end of the passage and up a short ramp. This led into a larger passage running to their left and right. To the right was the tunnel that served as Private Thompson's tomb along with other fallen soldiers. The left made an incline of its own, with light straining to light its walls. Kiersten sent a command to go left that was emitted to each Dragoon's wireless uplinks. There was no need for verbal communication. They would work as one efficient killing machine.

---------------

Josh's luck ran out as a fuel rod blast tore into the rear of the Ghost, sheering it off. Josh was thrown from the vehicle and rolled across the ground. Slightly shaken but otherwise ok, the Marine drew his sidearm and squeezed off a round into a Grunt that had managed to sneak in behind the Hunter's massive bodies. A sudden pain shot through his right shoulder, and Josh instinctively placed his hand over the hole as blood began to flow down both front and back. Josh had managed to get into a Jackal's sights, and cursed himself for being clumsy as shock overcame him and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Amy screamed as she watched Josh crumple to the ground. The Auburn-haired marine jumped up and raced toward Josh's position. The hole the beam rifle had made through Josh's body was small, but clean through and through. Since the beam rifles didn't use plasma, the wound didn't cauterize and was bleeding profusely. "Shit." Amy cursed as she tore some biofoam out of her medkit and fumbled with the top before popping it off and letting it fall to the ground. She pointed the elongated straw into Josh's wound and squeezed the spray trigger. The blood instantly stopped as the biofoam went to work cauterizing and cleaning the wound.

The situation was becoming much more desperate. They had been able to keep Grunts and Jackals out of the courtyard, which was starting to become a problem in its own right. They were all beginning to run low on ammunition, and they didn't have any enemy guns lying around to scavenge. They would be out of ammo soon, and then they would all die. A sudden movement at the wall below the tunnel exit caught Amy's periphery. The wall itself seemed to be moving as light was being bent around the creatures standing there.

_Please God no, not more Elites…_

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Curious to see what the Dragoon's capabilities are? Don't worry, lots will be revealed next chapter. Please read and review! Let me know what you think! **


	6. Afraid of Ghosts

Amy blinked and the ghosts were gone. The distorted section of wall was replaced with a smooth concaveness. Amy quickly swept her gun left and right as the battle raged on behind her. The perimeter had been shattered as the Hunters made their way further into the compound. Grunts and Jackals began spreading out and gunning down the remnants of Amy's team. One by one they fell in a hail of plasma and brute force from the hunters.

Amy's nerves were beginning to let go as screams of Marines filled her ears. Each one's death seemed more agonizing than the last. She was surrounded, Josh was unconscious and assuredly they would both be dead soon. Still, Amy ignored the force behind her, frantically searching for the specters that had briefly appeared.

It was then that Amy felt something being pressed to the back of her head. Knowing death had come for her, Amy closed her eyes in defeat, awaiting the Jackal to send a high-speed particle beam through her brain. Suddenly Amy felt the pressure on the back of her head ease, and turned to see what had happened. The Jackal stood there motionless. Blood appeared in a thin line across its neck as the Jackal's head began to tilt backwards. As the head began to fall, the wound opened up and showered Amy in purple blood.

Amy noticed another object being spotted with purple from the Jackal. She could not make out what it was, but the part Amy saw appeared to be the shape of a human leg. "An elite?" Amy mouthed the words a bit louder than she wanted to.

"Not quite." The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere, as if a guardian angel was now standing in front of her. "Is he alive?" The feminine voice asked stoically.

Amy turned back to look at Josh who was still unconscious. "Yes, but he needs medical attention."

"You two find some cover. My squad will handle this."

---------------

Dr. Wilkes' covered his mouth with his left hand as his right reached out for the monitor. The doctor's fingertips touched Kiersten's monitor, then gently brushed over the image her video feed displayed. Amy looked as though the weight of the world was upon her. Her normally flowing auburn hair was wet and matted; clumped together by blood and gore that were slowly succumbing to gravity's wishes. A short boom attached over her ear and followed the soft contours of Amy's face, ending in a small microphone that was all part of her Comm.

Exhaustion adorned Amy's face as she stared intently at Kiersten's camouflage, unable to make out what she was looking at. The body of a dead Jackal lay in the video's periphery as the blood flow from its neck slowed to a trickle.

Edgar quickly opened a Comm link to Kiersten as she instructed Amy to find cover. "-012, I need you to bring those two soldiers to me."

"Negative doctor. Our primary objective is to eliminate the Covenant forces in the area. Once all hostiles have been neutralized, we will call in for evac."

"Dammit Kiersten I gave you an.." Dr. Wilkes paused as a blast from a Hunter fuel rod canon impacted near Kiersten's position, causing her sensor's to alter the apertures that made up the Dragoon's eyes. Kiersten then spun around and Edgar's feed showed the two massive hunters advancing toward her position, accompanied by more Jackals and Grunts as they continued to fan out from behind the largest of Covenant soldiers.

Dr. O'Brian had been watching the scene unfold as well, and placed a soft hand on Edgar's shoulder to provide some form of reassurance. Not knowing what to say, it was all Christy felt she could offer.

"I have to go up there, I have to help her…" Christy's hand moved abruptly as the words escaped Edgar's mouth.

"You can't go up there! The Dragoons will save her. We need to get to work on the next order of transplants. Trust in our work, Edgar. They will not let her die."

--------------

Amy began to speak, but noticed the bloodstained shape moving rapidly away from her. Slinging Josh into a fireman's carry, Amy took off for the tunnel. Her mind raced, asking too many questions for her to concentrate on any one of them.

_Who or what was that? Another soldier? An Angel? A new Spartan? _

Whatever it was, Amy was grateful for the assist. As Amy reached the tunnel's exit, she carefully placed Josh's body away from the edge so he would not be exposed. She then dropped down to her stomach and brought her MA5B to bear. With only fifty-five rounds left, Amy didn't know how much help she would be.

Amy began scanning for targets, and the scene unfolding in front of her struck a chord of awe and brought joy to her senses all at once. The courtyard was quickly becoming a scene of total carnage. Covenant soldiers fired wildly at ghosts as the Dragoons moved swiftly, their holographic synthesizers keeping their locations secret. Arms were severed and screams were silenced as smiles were carved across the enemies' necks.

The Covenant were being thrown into total chaos so much so that they started to become engulfed in friendly fire. A wave of energy cut through the Covenant ranks as the Hunters tried to find their targets with fuel rod blasts.

From her perch Amy eyed one of the moving forms, barely distinguishable from the environment around it. A small light was emitted from its back, just long enough to stir up dust from where it had been. The being was no longer there, and Amy lost sight of it as it launched into the air.

Dragoon -001, Nick, soared momentarily into the air. The specially designed heat sinks on the Dragoons' backs were primarily for rerouting and dissipating heat from plasma fire, but also served as an airfoil, keeping their trajectory consistent as they jumped. Nick's forearm blades extended perpendicular to his appendages, making him into an invisible and deadly Praying Mantis.

Nick touched down hard as his blades stabbed into the shoulders of an unsuspecting Jackal, then with a quick movement Nick ripped them from the creature and reinserted the left blade into another Jackal's head. Dragoons -006, -007 and -008, April, Mark and Riley were busy on the right flank carving up teams of grunts like Thanksgiving turkeys when a flash crossed the trio. Amy had been focused on the stumpy creatures when she saw the flash, followed by the appearance of three creatures.

They looked humanoid in form, but even at the fifty-meter distance Amy could tell they were made of some form of alloy. Amy marveled as the forms were quickly replaced with three Marines in battle armor. One was a female, with blonde hair that was centimeters beyond regulation as it emerged from the helmet's baseline. The other two soldiers were white males, although one had a dark tan. These were the default forms for the Dragoons, which would implement whenever they were damaged. It took much fewer pixels and less power to cast the images as it did when they blended with their surroundings, allowing the internal systems within to repair any damaged holographic micro-projectors.

The Hunter's blast had depleted their shields, but had done little damage to their bodies, as their Titanium-B armor held. Their temperature had increased to over one thousand degrees Kelvin, but was rapidly being dissipated as the trio continued slaughtering the hapless grunts.

---------------

Edgar quizzically watched each Dragoon's monitor as the battle raged. They seemed to be performing flawlessly, although Edgar still wanted his Daughter out of harm's way. A mile of Earth and rock separated them however, and the elevator which had carried the Dragoon's to the surface was totally concealed from anyone topside. The soldiers would have to be the ones to guide her down after the battle had concluded.

A sudden alarm sounded on three of the Dragoon's armor. April, Mark and Riley's screen flashed a brilliant white as the Hunter's fuel rod beam impacted their shields and depleted them. The monitors showed no fluid viscosity within their systems, however. The screen for each affected Dragoon began to return to normal as another warning sounded.

"Internal core temperatures for -006, -007 and -008 rising Edgar." Dr. O'Brian's voice was bathed with concern. "Something is happening with the shield regeneration process.. Scanning. Dammit, they are breaking into thermal runaway. Tell them to shut down before.." The three Dragoon's screens flashed white once more.

---------------

Three explosions rocked the courtyard as Dragoons -006, -007, and -008 went into thermal overload. Shrapnel from their former bodies were propelled through the air, dissecting through Covenant flesh and concrete.

A Hunter appeared from behind the protection of its massive shield and let out a roar of disapproval at the sudden slaughter. Suddenly a form appeared in front of it. Dragoon -012, Kiersten. "Alright big boy, how about we dance?" The mighty alien swung its shield in a wide arc, but coming up empty as Kiersten's jump propulsion system launched her over the towering creature. The Dragoon landed with a crouch and immediately sank her extended blade into the soft orange spot on the Hunter's back.

The towering creature turned in frustration as Kiersten slashed through the eel-like creatures that made up the Hunter's spine. The creature writhed grotesquely as it lost its body composition. Hundreds of wormlike creatures spilled onto the ground, each one squashed under the half-ton weight of Kiersten's frame. The Hunter's bond brother turned toward his fallen comrade, affording Amy the opportunity to fire. She quickly spent twenty of her remaining rounds into the Hunter's back and the last of the assault group's heavy fighters crashed to the ground lifeless.

The courtyard was suddenly eerily still. Kiersten turned to see smoldering craters where her team had been standing, fighting. Her sense of loss struck her as odd. "Why do I not feel anything?" Maybe this was her life from now on, the one of a soulless, heartless machine. Maybe that was what the war needed. It bothered Kiersten nonetheless, but she pushed it aside in her thought cores , the Dragoon leader then regrouped with her teammates, who also were seemingly unaffected by their loss.

Amy cautiously got to her feet as she surveyed the grounds below for movement. More soldiers began appearing out of thin air as the Dragoon's holographic imaging returned to their default modes. Amy counted.. Six of the soldiers fanned out along the courtyard's wall opposite Amy. Three others were making their way up the ramp and through the breezeway toward her position. One was a sandy-haired female while the other two donned regulation-short brown and black hair. All three looked well toned, although Amy concluded there was nothing real about their appearances. Slight image shifts accompanied their movements. Pixel movements here and there looked as though their skin was alive.

"Corporal Amy Wilkes?" The female announced in a questioning tone. "We are now under orders to take you to your father."

"My father?" Amy couldn't fathom how her father would know where she was. Oh how she longed to seem him again though. Due to secrecy within Section III he could never send her images due to fear of identifying symbols or landmarks being identified. All she knew of her father for the last few years was the closely censored words he managed to send via email. "I am Dragoon Master Chief Kiersten. These are oh oh two, Joe." Kiersten motioned right with her head. "And on the other side you have oh one one, Patrick. We are your father's work."

---------------

Dr. Wilkes noted that Amy's eyes suddenly fixed on Kiersten's camera. He could have sworn she was looking directly at him. He didn't want to communicate to his daughter through Kiersten, as he doubted the Dragoon had much sentiment in her. Hate or perhaps vengeance seemed to ride upon every word she spoke. Edgar didn't know if that was due to the procedure leaving something out from her former personality, or if that _was_ her personality. Edgar also could not communicate directly with his daughter, as any communiqué from him being an ONI Section III employee to UNSC personnel was harshly punished for fear of information leaks.

Edgar was elated that he would soon be united with his daughter, but what had happened with the three Dragoons? Lines of code and images reflected off his glasses as he scanned algorithms and schematics for errors. Christy also ran over service logs for the Dragoons. "Edgar, there was a definite heat spike that seemed to originate from the shield generators. If I am reading this right it looks as though there is a _via_ that may have allowed the convection from their heat sinks to the generator itself. It simply got too hot, and when it went to recharge the shields, it got locked into thermal runaway."

The implications Dr. O'Brian brought to light made Edgar feel nauseous. If what Christy said was true, the problem would have been caught and isolated within the _zapper_, as the shield regeneration test machine was so affectionately called. If true, their destruction was his responsibility. He had killed them for a second time. With a defeated sigh Edgar leaned over to a mounted microphone and pressed the Comm channel. "All Dragoons, this is Dr. Wilkes. Be advised there is a problem with your shield generators that led to the destruction of -006, -007 and -008. Suggest you turn them off until we can get you back down here for modifications.

Dr. Wilkes hated the diplomacy held within his voice. Not acknowledging the actual _death_ of the soldiers, and listing them by the Dragoon ID's as if that was some façade to placate what he had done. Edgar cynically loathed that he never went into politics.

---------------

A buzzing noise began to fill Amy's ears as she looked away from Kiersten and scanned the courtyard. Like a swarm of angry bees, a horde of Drones burst over the wall and began to pour down plasma on the Dragoons below. Portions of the humanoid's forms began to glow red from the searing heat, then seemingly all at once, they jumped.

It was an awe-inspiring site as the Dragoon's jumped in the midst of the swarm, with the Covenant cruiser hanging lazily in the sky providing a remindful backdrop. Blades cut through the air as Drones fell by the handful, appendages severed and pouring blood. It was if the clouds released a torrent of beige upon the earth. Their dysfunctional wings grew weary, and the Drones resolved to the ground, as plasma colorfully illuminated the courtyard. The Dragoons skillfully landed in a semi-circle around the Drones, and unleashed their MIR's into the fold, reminding Amy of vintage mobster tactics with _Tommyguns _carving up rivals.

Assault weapons fire ceased from one of the Dragoons and Amy's eyes darted to -004, Diego's position. He lay in split pieces on the ground, a clean cut from an Elite's plasma sword had sliced the armor from left shoulder to right hip. Gels and liquids spilled from the warrior's cavities as its sustenance left it.

Static filled Amy's ear as her Comm's silence was broken.

_All UNSC personnel. Slipspace rupture detected from Covenant cruiser in New Mombasa airspace. Seek hardened shelter immediately._

Amy felt her heart skip. She was not well versed in slipspace travel, but did know that a jump inside a planet's atmosphere was not supposed to be a good thing. The collapse of the slipspace field on the ship's exit would result in a major event similar to a HAVOK nuke being detonated.

"We have to get out of here." Kiersten already had Josh bridged across her back in a fireman's carry as she grabbed Amy's arm, urging her to follow.

"What about the others?" Amy asked as she turned to see the battle still raging in the courtyard.

"They will take care of themselves. We have to go… NOW."

Kiersten released her grip as Amy began to run behind her, flanked on either side by Joe and Patrick. They hurried down the embanked path and turned right into a narrow hallway that opened up into a rustic room. The room was small, easily mistaken for another hallway with three containers to their right. Kiersten walked over to the seemingly solid wall and pressed in a panel that a moment ago didn't seem to exist.

"I've got motion." Patrick commented. Suddenly Amy felt a searing pain and looked down to see two glowing blades protruding from her stomach. Her sight quickly faded to black as shock took over. The Elite pressed his armored hoof against Amy's back and kicked her off his blade, sending her lifeless body sliding into the newly opened elevator and smashing into the rear wall.

The Elite didn't know that the _Humans_ were any different for each other. The Covenant warrior assumed the rest would fall just as easily under his blade. The Elite was quite shocked as each Dragoon turned off their holographic overlays to reveal their true form. This Elite had managed to sneak out of the battle to follow them, and now he would die for it.

Patrick and Joe lunged at the Elite, their coordinated attack putting -002's blade at neck level and -011's blade at the creature's waist. Purple blood exploded from both wounds as each of the Dragoons spun and shoved their blades through the Elite's shoulder blades, then wrenched them up through muscle and cartilage and bone until both the alien's arms separated themselves from the rest of its body. The Elite fell to the ground in a lump of twisted flesh and exposed gore.

Amy opened her eyes slightly and through hazy eyes saw Josh lying next to her. Dragoon -012, Kiersten, knelt over Amy examining her wounds. A single tear flowed from the corner of her eye and splashed on the elevator's polished floor. The cold floor felt in sharp contrast to the burning within her abdomen. Amy's lips pronounced inaudible words as the elevator descended further into the earth

_I love you father… _

A distant rumbling filled Amy's senses. It sounded so loud yet so far away. The elevator shook violently as the last light faded from Amy's eyes.

* * *

Thanks again for following along with my story. All reviews and comments are appreciated. I had originally decided to stop the story here and start a new one with these characters, but I think instead I will just keep going with this one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. Rebirth

"You know that Colonel Ackerson will not allow this. Amy is simply not on the list of current transplants." Dr. O'Brian's whispers echoed off the Titanium-B reinforced walls. Incandescence from the various Bio-monitors painted the room with a soft blue hue.

"I DO NOT CA.." Dr. Wilkes composed himself as his face regained a calm demeanor. "I do not care what the Colonel thinks of my decision, nor does he have to know. That is my _daughter_ lying in there. Amy's body is dead, but she can be salvaged. I don't care what it costs me I want my daughter back." Edgar turned away from Christy to view Amy's monitor. Lines representing his daughter's mental traits skewed back and forth as if it were a bad television reception.

"Would you have her die a second time? Mombasa is gone. The slipspace jump inside the city eradicated everything. You are NOT the only one who lost someone today."

"If I may interrupt your little spat." Jordan's image appeared as a confident Marine, his hands gripping each other at the small of his back. "The Colonel frankly doesn't care which intelligence's get transferred. At this point the war is becoming critical, and more personnel are needed to fight. You two are simply wasting time. Your conviction toward your daughter is admirable doctor, if not poorly misguided. There is a much bigger picture than your daughter at work here. You two just need to quit squabbling and get the Colonel his warriors."

Jordan's image flickered and faded. A thousand thoughts seemed to run through Edgar's mind.

_Who was right here? Did he really want to see his daughter die again? Could anything be done to stop the Covenant now that they had found earth?_

"Christy, please finish the alterations to the remaining Dragoon's armor. I will prep Amy and the other subjects."

Christy placed a gentle but firm hand upon Edgar's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to prepare Amy? That seems a little much to place on you."

Edgar placed his hand upon Christy's and rubbed it gently. "I will be fine."

---------------

The fluorescent lighting temporarily blinded Josh as he managed to force open his eyelids. He immediately began to squint. Josh then shot upright in his bed and instantly pain ran across his right chest and shoulder. The beeps on heartbeat monitor connected to him reflected his increase in activity.

"Oh good, you're awake." Josh hadn't noticed the nurse standing beside his bed, keeping track of other vitals. "Try not to do too much, you took a heck of a beating."

Josh took a moment to notice the neatly wrapped dressing that precluded him from seeing his wound. The wounded Marine then began to take in more of his surroundings. "Where's Amy?"

The nurse seemed to ignore Josh's question, instead gently placing her hands on Josh's uninjured shoulder, motioning for him to lie down.

"I need to know where Amy is." Josh's tone sounded annoyed.

The nurse's gentle smile turned more ominous, and Josh's stomach began to churn. "I am afraid your friend, Amy, didn't make it."

The words hit Josh like a truck, and tears immediately filled his eyes. He had so many questions running through his mind that he couldn't pick out one to ask.

"She and others were ambushed on their way here. A few managed to survive and bring you to our medical bay." The nurse looked away from the tears streaming down Josh's face. It was clear to her what they had meant to each other.

"I have to see her, see for myself. I have to find her dad, somehow. He has to know, too." The words were strained as Josh sat up again and then cupped his face into his hands.

"I am afraid that is impossible." The nurse's words were spoken delicately, but deliberately. "The Covenant managed to cause an explosion." The nurse fought back tears of her own as she thought of her own family in New Mombasa. "I am afraid everything in New Mombasa has been destroyed. I am hearing reports that hardly a building is left standing. The whole city has been wiped out."

Josh sat in silence as he absorbed what the nurse had told him. So many friends had been lost in a day's time. Humanity's worst fears were being realized now that the Covenant had found Earth. Josh wondered darkly whether or not he should continue to fight. The human race seemed to be just a cockroach for the aliens to step on, and now they had found humanity's nest.

Josh begrudgingly got out of bed, using the nurse as a prop to get to his feet. "I'll be alright to walk." The swimming in Josh's head cleared up and he moved over to a small aluminum sink. He wasn't sure if he would throw up, but he certainly felt nauseous as he allowed the cool water to fill up his cupped hands. A quick splash felt good against Josh's face, although the extra movement caused pain in his shoulder once again.

"I will be at the nurse's station if you need anything, just use the call button above your bed." The nurse exited the room as Josh ignored her statement. It seemed as though Amy was staring at him from within the mirror. Josh reached up and gently rubbed the mirage as beads of water raced down the mirror's surface.

The war had taken everything from Josh. His family was all but gone, save for maybe a cousin fighting somewhere. And now Amy was gone. Josh removed her picture from his nearby hanging shirt pocket. He gently stroked her facial features, remembering the nights they had together. It was at this thought it occurred to Josh. He _had_ to fight. His war with the Covenant had always been about revenge, and this time would be no different. Josh would fight to the death, a thought he welcomed, as he now felt there was nothing else to lose.

---------------

E'Las Pertumee loosened his bipedal jaws and allowed dirt and sand to fall from his mouth. Traces of blood also painted the dirt below him, and quickly reassured the Sangheili warrior that he was still alive. Pain shot through the Elite's body as he turned his head to the left, looking up the beachhead and noticing smoldering wreckage a hundred meters from his location. A slight stench of burning flesh coupled with electrical components filled his senses, and made the Sangheili nauseous.

_What had happened?_

The scene flashed through his mind almost too fast to comprehend. E'Las and his outfit of Grunts were joining other groups in descending Phantom's when they had been hit hard.

_Who had hit them? _

The human's weapons had always proven ineffective against the Phantoms' shields, so it was unlikely they had something that could bring that many of them down that fast.

Standing, E'Las gazed skyward as a more sickening feeling enveloped him. The sky was littered with Covenant cruisers and other classes of vehicles. The Covenant was increasingly favoring Jiralhanae shipmasters, no, _entire crews_, over their Sangheili counterparts. Could the Hierarchs be making a mistake in their approval of the beasts? Were they now being targeted by their own?

E'Las's thoughts were broken as he heard the snarls of several brutes beyond a tree line just beyond the beachfront. E'Las clicked on his armor's stealth unit, and was surprised when it hummed to life. The Sangheili was confident it would not have survived the fall.

Covertly E'Las made his way to the trees, as the commotion from the two brutes became louder and louder, followed by another familiar sound, the shrill of a grunt in pain. E'Las got his first view of what was going on beyond the trees, but wasn't sure what he was seeing. The two brutes seemed to be fighting over whom the grunt belonged to. As he listened though, that thought quickly vanished from E'Las's mind.

"Your time for serving our glorious Covenant has come to an end, pathetic being." The small grunt held between the two behemoths screamed as its arms were being wrenched beyond their limits.

"That is right little one, soon this planet and many others will be filled with the screams of the Unggoy, Sangheili and Lekgolo filth. We will cleanse this galaxy of your wretchedness and then shall take your place alongside the prophets in the Great Journey."

With that each Jiralhanae pulled hard but effortlessly as the Grunt's arms ripped themselves free, spilling its blood on the ground and the Brutes' thick hides.

E'Las was unaffected by the Unggoy's demise. They had never held a role more than canon fodder, to throw their lives away on the front lines for the glory of the Covenant. The Jiralhanae's words, however, had cut the proud Sangheili warrior deep. This treachery would not go unpunished. E'Las removed his plasma blade from its hilt, as a banshee swooped overhead and began strafing the ground near the Brutes. The Brutes returned fire, the hull of the Banshee singeing from the heat of Brutes' plasma rifles.

Seeing a window of opportunity, E'Las moved swiftly from the tree line as he powered up his blade. The Brutes paid him no notice, their eyes still fixed on the enemy overhead. E'Las quickly stabbed the chest of the nearest Brute, then in one fluid motion removed his blade and sliced the other's leg off below the knee. The creature fell to the ground in agony as it fired wildly into the air.

E'Las stepped on the Brute's trigger hand and held it down as he powered off his cloak. "Savage beast, you will _never_ spill my race's blood again." Another quick slice removed the gun-toting arm from the Brute's torso, the plasma blade cleanly cauterizing the wound as it cut. E'Las then lunged with his whole body's weight as the blade entered the creature's head and glassed the sand below, temporarily pinning it to the ground below.

"Impressive, you have done well fellow warrior." E'Las looked back toward the beachhead as another Sangheili approached. His banshee now nose-first into the sand, E'Las knew this to be the pilot who had distracted his prey.

"We must send word all the way to the High Council. The Hierarchs have betrayed us. These two Brutes were saying that the Covenant wish to rid themselves of the Unggoy, Sangheili as well as the Lekgolo."

"It is a process that is already underway, young one. I am Eddu Septomee. We must hurry to gather our forces together. We must cleanse this area of the Brutes. We can only assume that the Kig-Yar and Yanme are also working with the Jiralhanae, and are also executing them onsite. My brother, this planet has already caused us much pain, I am almost fearful that the Prophets have lost their vision. We must fight to protect our own and to rid this wretched planet of any who stand against us. We cannot, however, do it alone. Go and find help. Now."

---------------

The feeling intensified as the light in Amy's periphery grew. Her eyes were not opened, and Amy could not feel nor control any part of her body, but for some reason Amy felt astutely aware of.. something. There was no sound, it seemed as though the world had became a vacuum full of images, but the images were slowly fading.

Luna's eatery. Amy and Josh's first time together, learning of her mother's death. All the memories bad and good were being pulled away, all into the light. The light was like the perfect black hole paradox. All light was escaping it, however it still pulled at her memories, her feelings. Amy felt she would fade soon, and all would be gone. She was so close to seeing her father again. So close to being in a place that seemed safe from this damn war. Only to have it all ripped away.

"First phase complete doctor." The woman's voice echoed in Amy's inner space. The light was slowly dimming, and replacing it was a feeling of coldness. It seemed as though she had been moved from one small box devoid of herself to another. Amy's mind was frantically looking for a way out. Nothing seemed to respond to her pleas. She screamed within the void but no echo returned. Amy's mind raced to try to flex muscles or even take a breath, but nothing responded.

"Second phase complete doctor." The same woman's voice echoed again, and Amy felt a cooling sensation tingling down what she hoped was her spine.

_Did I make it? Am I really alive?_

Amy could suddenly feel her extremities, although they seemed very unnatural and bound to her. Nothing would move. Not a finger or toe. Amy began returning toward panic, as breathing didn't seem to be a possibility. Her mind raced for a source of air, but curiously her body did not seem to require it. Indeed, her body did not seem to follow along with the furor that was taking over her mind.

"Initializing power up sequence." Amy was now beginning to localize the voice. It was coming from across the room to the left. A blinding light once again entered Amy's sight, but this time was toned down by the Dragoon's polarized apertures. The room quickly became quite clear, as a figure from her past filled Amy's eyes. Suddenly wondering what was different didn't matter, as standing in front of her was the man she hadn't seen in years. Tears streaked down Edgar's cheeks as Amy's eyes focused on him. Amy wanted to run and wrap her arms around her father, but found herself unable to do so. Her extremities were still not responding, a fact that greatly annoyed Amy.

"Just chill a minute doll, they'll knock the inhibitors off and you'll be killin' in no time." Amy searched the room for the voice's origin, but didn't see anyone. Amy assumed that by the voice's demeanor that it came from some Marine stationed in the room, but she failed to see one.

"We must power you back down for some last minute.. changes before releasing the inhibitors. See you all in about fifteen. Lights out."

_What did he mean power us back down? What the hell has happened to m…._

With that the Dragoons were brought back off line. Dr. Wilkes needed to correct some minor coding issues, and then he would reunite with his daughter. Edgar only hoped his daughter would be able to forgive him.

* * *

**Back to the story. Hoped you liked this chapter. I think from now on out I will be including a lot more Covenant stuff. Hopefully you will enjoy the path I am about to take. Please read and review:)**


	8. Retribution

A brisk wind whipped across Josh's face, carrying sand and the smell of smoke with it. The sky was beginning to give way to twilight, although the stars that usually dotted the sky were replaced with sleek purple hues of Covenant warships seemingly stuck in the atmosphere. A portion of the sky lit up as a distant explosion sounded.

Josh's orders were clear; to unite with the 53rd infantry unit half a click North of what was once the courtyard. Graceful curves and majestic structures were now just piles of smoldering rubble on the ground. Josh tried to piece the scene back together from memories, but the destruction was too great to remember where everything once was. Josh's face tightened as he clenched his teeth, his grip on the BR55 tightened as hate swelled within him.

The Covenant had taken everything, and although Josh didn't know what he could do to even the score, he was certainly intent on killing as many of the bastards as he could. Josh took a deep breath and then started double-timing it to the rendezvous point. Pain continued to emanate from his shoulder, but Josh knew there was no time for healing. This fight was about humanities' survival, and injured or not, everyone _had_ to fight.

The trek seemed lonely without Amy by his side. She always had a way to make him feel at ease before a battle. It always seemed as though they each had the other's back, that nothing could go wrong.

_But something did go wrong…_

Josh continued to shrug off the feelings that thoughts of Amy brought. He knew that anything less than concentration on the battle ahead would lead to a quick death, and Josh did not plan to just throw his life away. It seemed that was all humanity had done since the war began, just throw one life after another at the Covenant. Now, one way or another, that would all end.

The volume of weapons fire increased as Josh closed in on the 53rd's position. Josh could tell there were several soldiers still alive from the number of rounds that were being fired. Just as Josh topped a small incline, the scene unfolded in front of him. There looked to be about a dozen marines taking refuge behind what used to be a solid wall. Concrete and dust splintered off the wall as plasma impacted it. The scene was silhouetted with a backdrop of destruction. Columns of smoke ascended into the air from half-structures that once graced New Mombasa's skyline.

Looking a little further to the North, Josh spotted a large unit of Grunts charged to a lone Elite advancing on the group. He thought it odd that there were no Jackals present, as their shields were typically used to provide protection for such an advance. Another movement caught Josh's eye, and he realized a camouflaged Elite was flanking the group of soldiers on the right.

Dropping to one knee, Josh squeezed off a three round burst from his battle rifle. Two of the shots impacted the Elite and disengaged its cloaking. The Elite roared in disapproval as it turned toward Josh. Three more shots rang out from his rifle and riddled the Elite's face, removing a mandible and exploding out of the back of the creature's head.

The Marines behind the barricade began flanking maneuvers of their own as four of them sprinted for another nearby wall. Weapons fire poured into the advancing Covenant line and began cutting the Grunts down. One of the little creatures got off a shot that boiled into a Marine's head caused him to go into spasms as he died.

Figuring that Grunt was a good place to start, Josh zoomed in his BR and trained it on the small creature. A smile crept upon his face as he saw the Grunt pull a grenade from its sash. The explosive began to glow, instructing its holder that it was ready to be tossed, Josh sent three more rounds streaking at the Grunt which impacted its chest and exited out its back, cutting one of the lines to the creature's methane tank.

The Grunt wobbled briefly before keeling over, falling right onto its primed grenade. The grenade exploded, sending light blue blood and gore throughout the line and cutting down Grunts with hot shrapnel. Secondary explosions erupted as more methane tanks ignited. Soon there were fewer than eight Grunts left to their Elite commander. These Grunts, however, did not last long as the Marines continued to pound them with weapons fire.

The battle was almost over when Josh spotted what seemed to be a new threat. From the west of the flanked Marines walked three hulking creatures. He had never seen them before, and Josh brought his scope to bear on them. They were gorilla-like in form, and Josh surmised them to be powerful beasts. What was worse was that he had no way to warn the Marines of their advance.

It was then that Josh decided to fire rounds at the incoming creatures. Maybe he could get the Marine's attention or at least slow the creatures down until the Marines could see them coming. Focusing on the left rear creature, Josh let three rounds go, which seemed to impact the creature's chest. A roar came from the large beast, and gave Josh the effect he was looking for. The Marines instantly turned and began to fire at the creatures, which were less than ten feet from their position.

Suddenly, all three creatures dropped to all fours and began charging at the Marine position. The group fired wildly at the creatures as they bore down on them, their bullets seemed to have little effect. Josh had to stop firing for fear that he would hit the Marines instead.

One of the creatures picked up two of the Marines by their heads, and crushed them within its powerful grip. Their writhing bodies went limp as life left them. Another Marine was knocked to the ground and out of Josh's view, although he could see blood being slung with each lifting of the beast's fist as it pummeled the man underneath it.

It was at this point Josh realized he _had _to shoot, even if it meant risking their lives. Sighting in the beast holding the two Marine's bodies, he sent three more projectiles that connected with the creature's skull, splitting it open and causing it to drop to the ground. To his amazement, the creature rose back up as blood poured from its head, soaking the light brown fur which covered the front of creature's body.

Josh quickly fired a follow up succession into the creature's face, and once more it dropped to the ground and became motionless.

Now through with their first threat, the rest of the Marines turned to face the carnage that was happening to their left flank. All weaponry was trained on the two remaining Brutes as projectiles raced toward them. Holes riddled each of the Brute's bodies as they tried to advance on the Marine position, but only got a few meters before collapsing onto each other.

"What the hell are those things?" Josh heard a young Private ask as he approached the group.

"The battlenet is crazy as hell right now, but I _think_ they may be called Brutes. I have been hearing a lot of chatter concerning these guys." The older Lieutenant in charge explained as each Marine stared stoically at the downed beasts. "If you see these assholes, aim for the head."

"Sir, Private First Class Josh Dunson reporting for duty with the 53rd." Josh refrained from giving a salute, as was protocol in times of war so as not to indicate a ranking officer.

"Good to have your aboard Josh. Our job is to set up a three-block perimeter for incoming reinforcements. For some reason the Covenant seem _really_ interested in this area. We are to make sure they don't find what they are looking for."

---------------

E'Las wasn't sure how he had managed to get himself into this predicament. He had been searching for more Sangheili and their sympathizers to fight alongside. What he had found, however, was a pack of the disgusting Jiralhanae. Four of the creatures snarled as they encircled the lone warrior.

E'Las powered on his blade as the first one lunged at him; the Brutes were strong, but they were also stupid. If the Brutes had begun their attack from the back, E'Las would have easily fallen. Instead, E'Las sidestepped the charging Brute and decapitated it, its blood coating E'Las's feet.

Not wasting any time, E'Las lunged and rolled at the opening the dead Jiralhanae had created for him. As he came back to his feet, he twisted and tossed a plasma grenade at the group. The grenade landed and infused with the throat of the Brute on the right. The creature began to frantically claw at the glowing orb until it erupted. The creature's head was obliterated, with scraps of what used to be its neck falling to its shoulders.

E'Las's confidence grew, although he remained cautious. He was sizing up his remaining opponents when they dropped down to all fours and began to charge. Without time to think, E'Las jumped into the air as the two Brutes overran his position. Their forward momentum not allowing them to stop, each of the Jiralhanae's backs presented rather large targets.

Putting one hand on top of another, E'Las brought the blade down in a vertical stab, dissecting a Brute's heart. The massive beast crashed into the ground, the sand below it partially covered its body.

The last Brute stood back on its two legs, and brought its plasma rifle to bear. It had decided getting near this Sangheili was not a good idea. As it leveled the rifle in E'Las's direction, a green orb from a fuel rod gun landed at its feet, then exploded, removing both of the Brute's legs and torso, spilling its guts onto the sand below.

E'Las looked in the direction the shot had came from as the image of four spec-ops warriors donned in black armor softy came into view. The Sangheili warrior could tell their active camouflage was more advanced than his. Two spec-ops Elites ran to E'Las's side, followed by their Grunt counterparts. The Grunts, however, seemed to move effortlessly on all fours instead of the slow-gaited walk the small creatures usually moved about with.

"You fight well my Sangheili brother. Taking down that many Brutes is not an easy task, even for the skilled. What is your name young one?"

"My name is E'Las Pertumee."

"I know of your heritage, young one. I have fought side by side with members of your family, and all have been honorable. Tell me, how did you come to be by yourself? What of the rest of your unit?"

"I am not sure why, but the Phantom we were on was shot down. I was the only survivor."

"Yes, the Prophet's treachery has shed much of our and our bond brothers' blood this day. Join our team, E'Las and we will destroy the betrayal the Hierarchs have created with these insipid beasts. Their loss of blood shall be much greater than our own. I am Doru Blyasmee. Alongside me is my brother Akon and our two Unggoy Hajaf and Tatak."

The two Grunts did not break from their four-legged stance, but somehow the sight looked much more natural than the stance E'Las was accustomed to.

"Your Unggoy move in a different fashion?" E'Las couldn't understand why, but the scene continued to pique his curiosity.

A large smile crept upon Doru's face as his lower mandibles clicked together. "These Unggoy are not the creatures you fight beside on the front lines. They have been trained in the Unggoy fighting arts and have been trained in their natural abilities. Their fighting abilities have enabled them to have taken down Brutes on their own."

E'Las didn't know if Doru's words were true or not, but he didn't have a reason to doubt them. The Grunts seemed to have confidence most others lacked.

"Very well, I am glad to fight alongside of you my brothers. Today we shall pay back the treachery the Prophets have imposed."

"What of the humans, brother?" Akon's voice was filled with disgust.

"They too shall fall, but this treachery cannot be ignored. The Brutes are the much graver threat now."

---------------

Once again light filled Amy's vision and she quickly scanned the room. There were eleven other forms on the tables, with two other Marines guarding the exits. Amy could not see her father. Amy wondered why she was lying in this room next to all of the other human-formed machines. She still struggled to move as though some unearthly force willed her muscles not to respond to her wishes.

The red-haired female guard stepped further to the side as the door behind her slid open. In walked Amy's father, his eyes already fixed on his daughter, followed by a petite woman in a lab coat. The woman's eyes also fixed on Amy, then looked away just as quickly, as though there was guilt in what they had done.

"Dr. O'Brian, please induct the new recruits."

With a curt nod, the slender pepper-headed lady turned toward the group. "Ladies, gentlemen, you have been chosen to take part in the Earth's greatest stealth strike force. Your neural pathways have been instilled with training and combat simulations as well as enhancements to your reflexes and strength. You're no longer what you once were. Your bodies were destroyed by the Covenant, but your spirits now live on in the force known as the _Dragoons_"

The woman was making absolutely no sense to Amy. Suddenly it hit her like a shot.

_I am one of the machines?_

Thinking was all Amy could do, as the inhibitors continued to suppress any movement requests from Amy's AI core to the armor's actuator controls. The thought that she was no longer human terrified Amy.

_Why did dad do this to me? Where is Josh? Dammit, where is Josh!? _

Amy screamed inside her head as confusion clouded her mind. Flashes of scenes began to explode like a nightmarish flashback. The fight with the Hunters, Josh's accident, the warriors who had rescued her all flashed before her. Amy fought with all she had to move, but to no avail. Even her fingers felt like they weighed tons.

A sudden sound of rushing air and locks disengaging filled Amy's hearing, and her form came to life. Sitting straight up, Amy noticed the other Dragoons were also looking rather disoriented. All except the two that were stationed at the exits. The female Amy had seen earlier seemed to be looking at her, studying her. There was a coldness in the woman's eyes that Amy didn't like.

With a solid clank each Dragoon managed to their feet and more thoroughly examined their forms. Amy looked back up as her father stepped closer.

"My daughter. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Those bastard Covenant soldiers took you at the last possible moment. You and your new team have the capacity to change the way this war is…"

"What happened to Josh?" Amy didn't care for her father's explanation, not knowing what her new life would entail.

"Josh… didn't make it. His wounds were too significant although we tried everything we could."

"I must see him. Where is he?" Edgar could tell by Amy's inflection that he needed to turn her attention quickly.

"I am afraid he has already been sent out for burial. I am so sorry Amy, but we must turn our attention to the war." Dr. Wilkes increased his projection to explain the situation to the group. "The Covenant are above us now and appear to be looking for something. Also we are hearing reports of fighting between Covenant species. The Dragoons' job is to find out what is going on. Maybe we can use the infighting to our advantage to take the focus off us and allow all of you to slip in to their ranks. Reports confirm there are several Scarabs on the ground less than a kilometer South of here, with the Covenant cruiser _Beaming Revelation_ sending down supplies. I want all of you on board that cruiser to find out what they are up to."

All fourteen of the soldiers snapped a salute and began to file out. Amy hesitated as she still had more questions she wanted her father to answer, when suddenly she felt an arm across her shoulders as her body compressed slightly. "Come on girly, daddy's got better things to do. You can ask away after we have killed all the alien bitches that are festering up top."

Amy gazed questioningly at Kiersten -012's eyes as the redhead rested the MIR's barrel atop her shoulder. A sly grin crept upon her face as Kiersten gave a slight push forward and the two of them exited the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I hope to build more momentum with the Dragoons in the coming chapter, as they will get back to combat. Thanks for reading. Please leave your reviews/comments:)**


	9. While the Prophets Away

Ingu Fortumee spat his blood onto the deck of the _Consecrated Offering_, a ship only hours before he had called his own. Now the Ship Master lay crumpled at the Brute Captain's feet.

He was the last of his crew, the rest had been struck down quickly when the insurrection began. How foolish they had been to align themselves with such mindless cretins.

"Your worthless species, Ship Master, is seeing the beginning of its end. The Brutes will start your cleansing here. Regret has gone in haste and affords us no accountability. When the rest of the glorious fleet returns, your species' presence here will be no more." The Brute paid no attention to the Sangheili slowly dying at his feet, rather looking over a fallen Elite's sword handle as the instrument powered to life.

"The hierarchs will never stand for this. Your treachery will be avenged. There will never be a place in the Covenant for creatures as worthless as yourselves." Another coughing fit hit Ingu as he continued to clutch his stomach, trying to keep his insides from spilling onto the floor.

"You are but a fool Ship Master. Tartarus is already gaining Brute favor in the eyes of the Prophets. Our great Chieftain will convince the hierarchs of the Sangheili incompetence and will make sure your species is left behind when the Great Journey begins. The lesser beings will become ours to command and this will become our Covenant. We will rid the universe of you and the filthy humans."

The air about Ingu's head sizzled as the blade was brought next to his head, his skin singeing at the heat coming from it. "The Sangheili will also fall at High Charity at the hands of my kindred. This will be a glorious time for our Covenant, a time where your pestilence will no longer infect our union. Goodbye, _Ship Master_." With a quick flip of his wrist Dujonus severed the former Ship Master's head.

"Remove this trash from my site, and jettison it into space. Let it be a spot on the Human's world and stain _my_ ship's decks no longer." The guttural echoes bounced off the silent bridge's hall as several Kig-Yar approached. The Jackal's quickly picked up the Ship Master's remains and carried them off. There were thoughts of heresy concerning Dujonus's words, but no concerns about it would be uttered.

Dujonus turned his attention back to the forward view screen, as the battle above Earth continued. He was quite displeased that the Humans were able to put up such a fight, but relished in the thought that it would be short lived. Once Tartarus seized control over High Charity away from the Elites, the fleet would be coming to squash the Humans once and for all. Regret's sudden departure was somewhat of a blessing to the Jiralhanae, as they could work on their own accord within this system.

"Comm, give me a link to my brother, I must share the news of our victory here."

A small holoscreen swung around to meet Dujonus's gaze as it flared to life. The sight that was laid out for him, however, confused the Brute. Sand and Earth filled much of the image as shadowy figures scurried in and out of view. There were sounds of battle, and Jiralhanae screamed in pain before they were silenced.

Jiralhanae blood was covering the ground in the screen's view and the fall of a nearby Brute made the image shake.

"Is that all of them?" A female voice called out.

"Yep, we got all of the hairy bastards, move out to checkpoint Epsilon, they have heavy fighting over there." The second voice was also female, although it had much more masculine undertones.

"You heard the lady, move out Dragoons!"

With that all commotion ceased and only the shuffling of sand by the wind could be seen. Anger grew within Dujonus at the realization that his brother was dead.

"Ephanus, take command of this ship. I want a drop ship prepared for launch immediately! Find out my brother's location and have a team assemble there to meet me. I will hunt down these _Dragoons_ and rip them apart."

Noise once again returned to the room as the crew began making preparations for Dujonus's departure.

---------------

Amy and the other Dragoons moved swiftly to assist the fifty-third infantry. It had been hit hard upon assignment, made it through, and now found itself in another predicament. A large contingent of Brutes and Jackals were bearing down on them, and they would be quickly decimated if Amy's team didn't make it in time.

Amy pondered their battle with the new species. The _Brutes_ as they were called, were nothing short of savage. They often forsook their armaments instead choosing to rip soldiers apart with their strength. This tactic proved useless against the Dragoons, however, as their blades, speed and agility quickly disposed of the creatures.

Silently and invisibly the group moved with only the displacement of air and occasional footprints giving away their location. Though none of the Dragoons spoke, their internal links allowed them to wirelessly communicate thoughts and ideas to one another. Mostly they stayed silent though, each one resigning to only give or follow commands, and choosing to harbor their memories of another life.

Kiersten seemed to be the exception to the rule, however. The group was well aware of her hatred for the Covenant. She had no reservations of telling the group how her family was slaughtered on Draco III, torn apart by frenzied grunts and Jackals. How at the time she was still green and was one of the first off the ships to set foot on Draco III, one of the first to see the carnage, and one of the first to find her family's remains. She knew more than most about the truly horrific nature of this war and of the savagery of the creatures they were fighting.

Explosions sounded in the distance as the Dragoons neared the fifty-third's location. It was a relief for Amy to hear that there would be someone left to save. The group continued their brisk forty-five mile per hour sprint and slowed as the battlefield came into view. It was easy to see the fifty-third's predicament from their vantage point. For the most part the Marines had suitable cover, but there was just too many enemies advancing on them. They would be overrun.

"Amy, you take John, Manuel, Phillip, Robyn, Trey and Steve and hit the left flank. The rest of you are hitting the right flank with me. Coordinate the attack and hit 'em at the same time. Give me three to slice n dice, two assaults and a sniper for each group. Go." Kiersten's internal link for the group fell silent as the Dragoons moved toward their targets.

Amy estimated there were about fifty Covenant soldiers total, with about twenty Jackals per flank and following them was a pack of Brutes each. The Marines were making use of about the only feasible cover; the first floor framework for what Amy assumed used to be a very tall structure due to the amount of rubble strewn about. Dust still filled the air and whipped about from varying gusts of wind.

Luckily the wind carried the particles away from the Dragoons, keeping them from being dusted and possibly spotted. The two fire teams swiftly approached their targets, who remained unaware.

"Hold here, wait for them to pass." Amy cut her link and the Dragoons knelt as the Covenant lines passed by about twenty meters away. "Wait for the signal."

"Go." The lone command flashed through the Dragoon's processing cores as they quickly moved upon their Brute targets.

Amy extended her deadly forearm blades and crossed her arms. With one quick scissor motion her Brute's head was cleanly removed from its body as both parts fell to the ground. Blood spewed from its wound and soaked the Jackals in formation before it. Several Jackals turned in confusion and quickly gave way to horror at the scene as the other Brutes were systematically cut down.

A barrage of plasma was let loose from the Jackals' plasma pistols. Static washed over Amy's shields as they began to deplete a little faster than she would have liked.

A quick stirring of dust was all the Jackals saw as Amy catapulted herself over the line. Her squad mates did the same with the exception of Trey. A fully charged plasma shot impacted his chest, his shields were instantly depleted which allowed the onslaught from several pistols to melt through his armor and into his core. His blending system faded and what was left of him came into view.

Trey's left arm was gone, and half of his facial plate had melted off. A massive hole in his chest exposed the machine underneath as other smaller holes began to litter his chest cavity. The Dragoon fell heavily to the ground.

Amy knew it was too late for Trey, but continued to try to save him. Each Dragoon worked as a grotesque surgeon, separating Jackals from their appendages and causing them to lose their heads.

Confusion spread among the Jackal ranks as to where the attacks were coming from, and caused them to fire into each other as the carnage spread.

Amy's shields restored, and she was pleased to see them holding under a barrage from a lone Jackal. Sand kicked up behind her as Amy sprinted at fifty miles an hour toward her lone attacker. At the last second she brushed the bird-like creature's shield aside and rammed it full force, its bones popping and protruding from all angles out of its chest.

The Jackal was momentarily launched into the air and came crashing down about five meters away. Amy walked over to the Jackal as it struggled to breathe. She looked the desperate creature over momentarily before Amy brought her foot down upon its throat and crushed it.

Kiersten's group appeared to Amy to fare better, as they didn't appear to have any casualties. The last Jackal fell with a solemn silence as Kiersten rent her blade from its chest.

"Alright Dragoons, the coast is clear. Let's meet up with the locals to let them know they can quit hiding." Kiersten snapped off her Comm. As if on cue, the Marines began exiting the crumpled structure and looked about in an almost disoriented fashion at the carnage strewn about.

The Dragoons all switched off their cloaking, and became as human as they could in order to talk with the fifty-third. Amy began descending the slope down to the group when a sight of a slender and dirty figure stopped her in her tracks. "Josh?"

---------------

E'Las Pertumee had no trouble keeping stride with the two Spec-Ops Elites in his group, but marveled at the quickness and apparent agility the Unggoy Spec-Ops apparently had. They undoubtedly assumed the scouting role for the group. Even if they were spotted, a Jiralhanae would not be able to run them down on foot.

The pair were almost out of sight when they stopped suddenly and appeared to look skyward. E'Las looked skyward and noticed a lone phantom on approach but still far away. As he and the other Elites caught up with the Grunts, E'Las noticed that a battle had taken place a few meters from where they stood. Brute corpses lay on the ground, horribly dismembered and gored.

"What could have done such a thing?" E'Las asked of Doru Blyasmee.

"I am not sure young one. Perhaps more of our brothers disposed of the beasts with their swords. However the tracks around the bodies suggest something… smaller. Perhaps the desperation of the human filth is also bringing out new aggressions, though I doubt it would take no less than ten humans to accomplish this."

"Phantom approaching. Coming to us." One of the Unggoy pronounced in a rather calm tone. As E'Las looked up the Phantom's outboard plasma guns came online and began training on their position.

"Move to the ridgeline young one. Go!" The five warriors raced up the sandy incline to an overhanging cliff as plasma began to pour down, turning the sand around them into glass. Even though E'Las was in front, he was quickly passed by the Grunts. He cursed silently for not having their speed.

Fire licked at his heels and the air around him became uncomfortable as his shield began to diminish. With a desperate leap E'Las cleared the overhang and began to roll down the other side. Forcing himself to come to a stop, E'Las looked around and noticed the Phantom had descended below the ridgeline's view.

Doru and Akon were both lying at the top of the ridge, surveying the scene below as Hajaf and Tatak sat down patiently behind them, appearing to drift off to sleep as other Grunts tended to do.

E'Las crawled along his belly to Doru's location and peeked over the ridgeline. Four Brutes, one donning Captain's armor seemed to be ignoring the fact that E'Las's group were still in the area, and chose instead to look over the remains of the Brutes before them. There were six accompanying Jackals, however, who appeared to be fanning out to find them.

"This is unusual. Brutes do not tend after their dead. There must be some connection between the Captain and one of the dead. A relation perhaps." Doru looked to Akon, who nodded in agreement.

"Surely we cannot allow blood to continue to stay apart. We must join them once more my brother."

"Hajaf, Tatak, you two will hit the middle of the Kig-Yar's line and spread out to the sides. We will enter your opening and hit the Jiralhanae."

"Should we not assist the Unggoy?" E'Las marveled at the confidence that Doru continued to place in the small creatures.

"I would like you to see this, young one. Stay here while Akon and I attack. Do not watch our victory though. Watch and behold what our Unggoy are capable of."

With that all the Spec-Ops disappeared save for the footprints that quickly made their way to the Jackal line.

Before E'Las and the Jackals knew what were happening, the necks of the middle Jackals snapped, and they crumpled to the ground. The next one to the right was knocked to the ground, and blood exploded from its neck as its insides were forcibly ripped out.

A screech from the left focused E'Las's attention in time to see another Jackal's leg contort grotesquely as it snapped at the knee. The Sangheili warrior wasn't sure what happened next but the Jackal's body went into spasms briefly before its movement ceased. He could however see blood pooling out and soaking into the ground beneath it.

By this time Doru and Akon were engaging the Brutes, having slashed off the hand of one and stabbing through the chest of another as Dujonus tried to decide where his targets actually were.

None of that mattered to E'Las though, as he continued to try to follow the Unggoy's gore-riddled paths.

Two more Jackals were left, and they were terrified. One covered his head and began to run from the battle, but was quickly knocked down and trampled by Tatak while the other had his stomach torn open by Hajaf.

The Grunt showed the Jackal no mercy as he fell, immediately jumping on top of him and repeatedly stabbing finger-like appendages into the Jackal's chest as purple blood began to coat his camouflage.

Suddenly a lone Brute stood against the two Elites as they powered off their cloaks. "You dare challenge me cretins? You will all die for what you have done!" Dujonus took a melee swing with his brute shot, the knife slicing air mere centimeters from Doru's body as he jumped back.

As he landed, Doru was knocked backwards as a round from the Brute Shot impacted his stomach. His shields dropped to twenty percent as Akon cast himself between the two of them and lunged at Dujonus with this plasma sword.

Behind them the lone Brute pilot fired up the Phantom engines and the craft slowly levitated. The craft's plasma canons took aim and began pouring superheated plasma toward the group. E'Las broke into a sprint toward Doru, who was slow to move after the shot to his chest.

The ship's aim was getting better and E'Las knew he was out of time. A trio of plasma bolts struck Doru as he attempted to stand, draining his shields completely and burning into his chest. The Elite roared in pain as flesh was melted away and blood began to pour onto the ground.

Another blast from the ship's canon struck Doru in his head and exploded it. His body stayed upright momentarily before collapsing onto the ground.

Akon turned to see his brother's demise, and Dujonus took the opportunity to strike, hitting the Elite and knocking him to the ground. Dujonus then turned to see an open ramp leading into the Phantom's entrance and jumped on board. The ship floated away as the Grunts met up with the remainder of the group.

Akon fell to his knees as he looked upon his brother's remains. His eyes were filled with rage as they reverted back to the ascending craft.

"Young one, find us a ship. We are going to find that Jiralhanae so that I may spill his blood." Akon's voice was heavy laden. E'Las knew there were bigger things to focus on, but did not want to have to fight the Spec-Op, which is what it would come to if he did not obey.

"Yes Akon, right away."


	10. Eye of the Storm

Time seemed to stand still around Amy. Muffled explosions sounded to the east, but their thunderous applause did not register in the Dragoons' mind. She continued to stare at Josh, silently cursing the obvious awkwardness of the moment.

Amy's father had lied, that was for sure. But _why?_ Who was he protecting? Perhaps both of them. Processing cycles sped up within her core, and Amy wanted, _needed_ to cry, but found herself incapable.

Was she supposed to be happy he was alive? Angry at her father's lies? Sadness her and Josh would no longer have a life together?

Kiersten had jogged up to Amy's former lover, and they began a quick debriefing on the situation. The fighting was quickly filtering down to small sects of Covenant forces, although they themselves seemed to be warring over… something.

More troops were coming in, and it looked as though New Mombasa -or what was left of it- would be back in human possession.

The battle above, however, seemed to still be active, as grotesque fireworks ignited and faded from ships exploding.

Josh seemed to be looking Kiersten over intently, studying her in fact. Amy switched off her synthesized persona, leaving only the blackened form of human-shaped Titanium-B.

_Josh cannot know what has happened to me. I will not have him hurt the way I am._

Kiersten caught the gesture out of her periphery, then logged it into her memory to be quizzical of later.

Clarity began to take hold of Amy's mind, and the relief that Josh was actually alive took over. She was glad to see him again, their relationship be dammed.

Amy decided she would keep her father's lies to spare Josh from any more pain. The fact that his love was now some killing machine dreamt up by the one person Josh loathed more than anyone or anything would have to die as well.

"Phantoms incoming!" Robyn called out audibly so to alert the Marines as well. Amy looked to the North to see two Phantoms were on approach, although something didn't look right. Both appeared to be smoking.

---------------

"Keep firing E'Las! Burn the worthless brutes from the sky and spread their ashes over the human's world!" Akon could not think of a worse fate for any race as to have their final resting place to be among the miserable humans.

The small craft shuddered as it suffered a portside hit. A fire erupted from a navigation console as sparks arced along metal shards. The two SpecOps Grunts quickly doused the fire with a retardant.

"I do not know how much more this ship can take, Akon." Readouts became fuzzy and stabilized as an ominous indicator of impending failure.

"We _must_ avenge my brother, E'Las! That Brute will pay!"

E'Las regarded Akon's comments with great annoyance. Surely their Phantom would not hold together much longer. What good would be served by their death?

Plasma continued to leap between the two ships as they each became more engulfed in flames, sections of their hulls heating and then boiling away.

Warning sounds blared throughout the cockpit as E'Las's Phantom lurched, then began to quickly descend toward the ground.

"Secure yourselves! Prepare for impact!" Akon shouted as he fought with the controls.

E'Las briefly looked to the Brute's Phantom, where heavy plumes of smoke continued to trail. He quickly looked back to the Phantom's targeting systems, as one of the reticules switched to red to indicate the target.

The young Sangheili quickly released what was assuredly the last volley of plasma the dropship would ever fire, and watched as it splashed into the side of the opposing Phantom, widening the hole that was present.

Liquid metal superheated by the repeated plasma strikes dripped off the Phantom, only to be cooled quickly by the air whipping around it as it fell to the ground. A true _Purple Rain _of jagged metal.

The Jackal pilot had apparently lost control, as the Brute's ship began to spin as if a football gracefully thrown by a skilled quarterback.

The Phantom's speed was becoming - or at least seemed - excessive as the ground rushed to meet them. E'Las grit his mandibles together as he tightened the grip on his seat.

The impact sent shockwaves throughout the hull, as it moaned and contorted to absorb the impact. What had been subtle arcs and curves on the ship's plating became jagged protrusions and folded sections that had entirely collapsed upon themselves.

The metal continued to fold as the ship skidded across earth; remnants of trees snapped and rocks were pulverized as the ship made hard contact with them.

Various yelps and grunts were heard as the crew was tossed about in their restraints. E'Las lost consciousness as something broke loose from the interior and smashed into his head.

The Phantom's remains impacted the side of a bank, sending the back end up into the air. Gravity then slammed it violently back down as the craft finally came to a stop.

---------------

"Alright Dragoons, we are splitting up. My team with half the Marines to check the wreckage in the East, Amy's team with the other half will check the West."

Amy cringed at her name being announced with Josh around. Still, it bothered her that he might go with Kiersten's group.

Amy looked upon Josh momentarily, although none of her features would give away her interests. He seemed to have recovered from his injuries well.

"Kiersten, I would prefer that Josh come with us." Amy couldn't actually decide if she liked the idea or not, but she felt that _now_ she could keep Josh safe. She would fight until there was nothing left of her new body and then some to protect him. He would survive this damn war, even though she hadn't.

Amy also gained an appreciation for the armor's internal Comm links, and the discretion they offered.

"I'm afraid not, Amy. I noticed how you reacted when you switched your projection system off. I am not sure of the history here, but until I know what it is I won't jeopardize a mission by placing you two together."

"Whatever you say. M'am" Amy thought the comment's tone might annoy Kiersten, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Alright everyone, let's move out."

---------------

Dr. Wilkes looked over the twelve empty tables as a soft red light began to strobe the room. Another twelve Marines had been collected, and were ready to be loaded.

With a slight hiss of depressurization, the twelve tables seemed to dislodge themselves from the lab floor, and recess into what seemed to be an abyss below.

Solid panels slid together from nowhere and covered the holes the tables had occupied. As the last one closed, the red light shut off, announcing the floor was safe to walk across.

The viewing window to his right displayed a procession of the tables as they were slowly conveyed out into the center of the room below.

The _Graveyard_, as Dr. Wilkes non-affectionately called it, was roughly the size of a football field -a game the Edgar assumed would never be played again- and was dimly lit.

_Dimly lit for a reason. _Dr. Wilkes would rather not have chosen to look upon the room's contents at all. The scene reminded him of pictures he had seen in history books of bodies being piled indifferently on top of one another.

The pile had started out as neat bodies laid side by side, but the numbers coming in just didn't lend itself to organization.

The pile was continuous; making three sides of a square that covered the entire outer edges of the room below, save for the side that adjoined with the lab.

The bodies were chosen purely at random, with Amy as the exception of course. The thought of his little girl lying in that tangled mess of flesh, the last remnant of some other soldier's blood trickling over her was not something he would have let happen.

Dr. Wilkes exhaled a long breath as he thought of Dr. O'Brian. At least she didn't have to oversee this part of the process. Edgar assumed she could handle it, but just didn't want to put that burden on her.

Instead, Dr. O'Brian got to oversee the collection and connection of the next batch of Dragoon armor to the lab machines. Notably less numbers than the human body count, production had been suspended for some other project Ackerson was now working on.

The war was expensive, and the Dragoons were certainly not "cost effective". Edgar knew this was a limited run, and that Ackerson had something else up his sleeve, but had not been privy to it.

Two more sets of Dragoons would be completed, bringing the total number to thirty-six. Not nearly enough to directly fight the Covenant forces, but hopefully surgical strikes could be achieved to help tip the balance of this war.

Once the remaining bodies were loaded up, the rest would be disposed of. Incinerated, Dr. Wilkes assumed. There was simply no time for funerals.

Dr. Wilkes felt a wave of sympathy for the workers below. _What a horrible task, having to gather the dead. _Edgar could just imagine their morale being dashed as more bodies were collected.

It seemed so hopeless looking at the bodies below, that humanity was just biding time for their ultimate inevitable destruction.

No. His creation, the Dragoons, along with the Spartans and other heroic people would win this war. They _had _to. Dr. Wilkes refused to believe otherwise.

The last body was placed on a table and secured. The worker below gave a _thumbs up _signal to a person standing at the controls across the room. Edgar turned from the window and began looking over instruments, pressing buttons to power up systems needed for the procedure.

A steady hum filled the room, and grew louder as more machines came online. The sounds of gears interlocking alerted Dr. Wilkes that the tables were beginning their ascent into the lab area.

"It seems you are proceeding nicely, Dr. Wilkes. You might deserve a raise, should we all survive." Jordan, Ackerson's snoop AI made another unwelcome appearance into the Lab.

"If we are to die, I hope I live long enough to see your demise."

"For shame good doctor. We're all on the same team, are we not?" The AI's remark was full of sarcasm, but Edgar didn't feel like entertaining the hack program anymore.

The lab's clear exit door slid open as Edgar made his way to the next room that was marked _Lab C_ to see how the Dragoons' process was coming along.

As Dr. Wilkes entered the room, he noticed the Dragoons lying on the tables, but they had not been connected. Instead, Dr. O'Brian was intently looking over what appeared to be the encrypted code for the _Persia_ _Algorithm. _

"I think we have been through that thing enough. There just isn't a way to crack it. Let's get the last couple of sets done and see what orders Ackerson has for us."

"I don't know Edgar, something about this just will not stop bugging me. I keep having the feeling that the _Persia_ title has some significance."

"Well, there was a Persian empire that existed in ancient times. Don't remember the actual history there, but I do have some books on file back in my office that may have information on them."

_His office… _Dr. O'Brian had no idea why the room brought pleasant thoughts. Perhaps it was all the time they had spent getting to know each other in there. It was a nice rendezvous spot, and had a very… comfortable chair.

Sex, however, was the furthest thing from Christy's mind. A long time had seemed to have passed since she last had any urge to get intimate. That chair though… she would take a rest in that chair in a heartbeat.

"Then let's proceed. The sooner we can get to figuring this out the sooner it will quit nagging me." A strained smile crawled along Dr. O'Brian's face. With her exhausted state, Edgar assumed it took quite an effort.

"Let's get to it then."

---------------

The fog began to lift from E'Las's eyes as his vision slowly returned. Various electrical sparks shone brightly in his periphery and the smell of smoke made breathing difficult. At least that is what E'Las hoped.

With considerable effort the Sangheili unlatched his harness and slid out from it, his movement looking as though he was melting as he fell out onto the floor.

Every fiber in his body ached, but the pain was especially strong in his lower right mandible. Surprise filled his body as his hand met with it.

It no longer protruded at a slight angle from his mouth, but rather at a deformed angle pointing down. Pain filled his body as he touched it, causing him to let out a strained grunt.

The sound of movement came from behind as Hajaf appeared to his left. The small Unggoy looked unharmed as he looked E'Las over.

"You hurt? Me fix!" Before E'Las was aware, the Grunt grabbed his mandible and twisted quickly upward snapping the appendage painfully back into place.

E'Las had never hurt so badly. He was sure the pain would cause him to black out again, but to his surprise he stayed cognate.

"Brother! Sangheili hurt, but me fix! …Brother?"

Hajaf craned his neck around E'Las's chair to bring his brother's seat into view. The small creature lay motionless in his chair. He appeared asleep, as Grunts were infamous for.

"Brother?" The small Unggoy called out again, but no reply came. Hajaf scampered over to his brother's side, and nudged him gently. Tatak's body slumped to the side opposite Hajaf slightly.

Light-blue viscous blood seeped from under the creature's methane mask, and slowly created a long string of death to the floor.

Hajaf stared at his deceased brother, not quite sure what to do next. The Grunt was not aware of Akon's presence behind him.

"Tatak served your species and mine heroically. He will forever be remembered in the annals of Unggoy history as well as my thoughts." Akon's words brought some comfort to Hajaf. The fact that he spoke Tatak's name spoke volumes, as usually Sangheili would not have even acknowledged the death.

"You will have time to grieve, but for now we must go. I noticed a force of humans as we flew over the plains and they will be upon us soon." Akon placed a gentle hand on Hajaf's shoulder, and as Hajaf focused on it, he could see blood beginning to congeal on the Sangheili's hand.

Fresher blood ran over it, making its was between the fingers and trickling down Hajaf's armor. "You hurt?"

"I will be fine little one. We need to go."

The group rounded up what weapons they could find that withstood the impact. Hajaf grapped a couple of needlers while E'Las belted a powered down energy sword and took up a plasma rifle.

Akon also grabbed a sword and shouldered a carbine. As if rethinking the situation, he reached out and took the last beam rifle, figuring he might get off a few shots as the humans closed in on them.

His mind shot back to the dead brutes they had found, and the small footprints that appeared to be human in nature.

If whatever had caused that scene was coming for them, they were in for a fight.

---------------

Dujonus stood clumsily within the remains of the Phantom, his head feeling as though he had suffered a blow from the Fist of Rukt itself. The ship's hull had compressed during the crash, which made standing upright impossible.

What remained of the Jackal pilot was in pieces littering the craft's ceiling. The spinning craft had managed to land on its top, and had apparently skidded, wearing a whole in a small section.

Other holes in the side and bottom of the vessel allowed choked sunlight to radiate through the smoke that was continuing to bellow out.

Dujonus could see the earth through the hole on the top, and it seemed to be the only place clean of the deceased Kig-Yar's blood. Small fires burned along the navigation portion of the ship's console. Some console lights managed to stay dimly on, while others in the craft was dark.

Dujonus reached down and picked up his Brute Shot, and slung a carbine over his shoulder as well. The Jiralhanae then began looking around for some grenades to add to his arsenal, but stopped as he heard voices in the distance.

As he peered out one of several holes littered about the starboard side of the ship, the voices ceased. Figuring he was about to be surrounded, Dujonus decided staying inside the relative safety of the ship's hull would be the best choice… for now.

Shadows formed over his face as he sunk back within the ship's interior. Dujonus searched around for more weapons and began placing them on each side of him in neat rows. There would probably be no time to reload in this fight, at least not until he had managed to kill some of the human filth.

Assorted rifles, pistols and grenades now lay at Dujonus's feet, and he felt prepared for what was to come.

* * *

**_A/N: I am looking for a beta to help me wrap up this story and work on some other ones. If you are interested, please message me through my profile. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review._**


	11. Not so Grassy Knoll

**_Disclaimer(I keep forgetting this part): Halo is owned by Bungie, not me. Amy, Josh and the Dragoons are my characters, all else belongs to Bungie as well._**

* * *

Dujonus lay in wait as the wind continued to caress the shattered hull of the Phantom and blew sand around in a scene reminiscent of miniature tornadoes that appeared briefly along the horizon and disappeared quickly.

There had been no sign of movement for a good twenty minutes, and the fear of being flanked and surrounded continue to grow.

"Captain Dujonus, this is Ephanus, we still await your arrival back at the _Consecrated Offering. _What is your status?" The Second's rough voice buzzed violently over the speakers as Dujonus marveled the comm system was able to work at all.

Dujonus cursed himself for not trying the system himself, such mistakes should not have been made by a Captain in the Brute army.

The thought dissipated, however, as the Brute noticed that the terminal itself was in shambles, with purple metal jetted out from the console at odd angles. Several of the pieces of contorted metal had sparks intermittently hopping between them, reminding him of odd electrical experiments his class used to perform.

Unable to respond, Dujonus focused back on the plateau in front of him as he continued to listen to Ephanus's attempts to establish communications.

"Captain Dujonus, if you can hear me, we have locked onto your phantom's coordinates and will be sending a group down to your location."

With that the Second's infernal background noise was silenced as Dujonus wondered if he would be able to hold out that long.

The infertile land that surrounded Dujonus's ship would give him the upper hand, at least for a bit, as there was no reasonable cover an assault on him could use. However there was the problem of the area to his back.

_If someone gets behind me I am as good as dead_. Dujonus did take some consolation in the level of protection the Phantom's hull would afford him, but even it wouldn't last, especially under heavy fire.

A sudden shimmer from just beyond the plateau's horizon caused Dujonus to duck just in time as a 14.5x114mm APFSDS round slammed into the bulkhead behind him and sent fragments of what used to be a sensor all about the cabin.

Dujonus wished he had a beam rifle as he took aim with the carbine and fired, knowing it was probably an exercise in futility. As soon as the shot was away he ducked back inside as another projectile bore a hole into the Phantom's structure.

"Pathetic humans! You dare to sit there and take shots like I am some rodent with its head out of a hole! Come and fac…"

Gurgling noises filled the cabin as blood began to pour out of Dujonus's neck. Kiersten appeared out of thin air, her blade surgically implanted into the Brute's throat. "Careful what you wish for."

The large Brute fell lifelessly to the ground as the Dragoon retracted her blade, sanguine liquid dripped lazily from its point.

"Objective completed, target eliminated." Kiersten continued to look at the crumpled creature as its blood continued to pool about its head's perimeter.

"Ma'am, we've got company. Two phantoms on approach."

"Copy that. Marines, stay back and set up sniping positions. Dragoons, I want active camo at the landing zone. I want them dead before they touch earth."

Acknowledgement lights winked on as Kiersten stepped out of the Phantom's shattered hull and gazed skyward. Although they looked like little more than specks, Kiersten could make out the approaching phantoms and stood motionless as she waited for them to descend.

---------------

Amy studied the wreckage as the rest of her team fanned out, taking up flanks on her left and right as they kept their weapons trained on the downed Phantom.

"No signs of movement ma'am. I think everyone bought it in the crash."

Amy wasn't so sure. There had been shots from the direction Kiersten's team had went, and the wreckage didn't look _that _bad.

"Keep your eyes open people, don't assume anything here."

As if Amy's words were a cue a marine to her right screamed out in pain as crimson flowed from his front and back, his body ran through by some unseen force.

"Cloaked elites! Dragoons switch to thermal imaging!" Another marine fell to Amy's left as his head was violently torn from his body and tossed at another nearby marine before he too soaked the sand below with his blood.

Panicked Marines began firing wildly into nothing, a few rounds hitting Dragoons despite their unique IFF tags.

"Marines! Stand down and retreat! Dragoons, take the assholes out!" Amy turned just in time to see a marine begin to turn away, only to have his back opened up from tailbone to shoulder blades by a plasma sword.

She immediately began sprinting full speed in the direction of the assailant, and switched over to thermal view only to discover the area washed out in a convergence of heat that she at once knew was hotter than her target.

"Shit." Amy couldn't think of more appropriate words as she closed the distance to the Elite. The world came back into view as Amy switched back to her standard vision sensors just in time to see a series of plasma bolts rushing to meet her.

As if unphased by the sudden volley, Amy ran unimpeded as the bolts struck her, washing over her shield and draining it by fifteen percent.

Plasma continued to lower her shields as she neared her target, when the sudden sound of sand being displaced filled her periphery and she suddenly found herself off-balance.

Amy crashed hard into the sand as she felt something immediately leap on top of her and began pounding against her shields, lowering them further to the forty percent mark.

The small grunt that was now on her back was unlike any she had ever encountered before as she struggled to get up under the constant barrage of blows being dealt.

As suddenly as it had started the pounding Amy was taking stopped, and a haunting serenity enveloped the scene. Amy scanned all around, but there were no signs of the attackers.

"Echo team, you guys got anything?"

A series of "negatives" were returned as the remaining Marines frantically patrolled the area. "It appears they tucked tail and ran."

"Hardly. Keep your eyes open team. We don't need anymore surprises here."

---------------

"Why we run? Hajaf kill stupid humans!"

"Calm yourself little one. We had to make our escapes. Some of them were not… human. They were not the demons either, but something else. I fear they may have been the ones that slaughtered the Brutes we found, and therefore we could engage them no longer. Also I go the feeling that not all was being seen. Some of their warriors were hidden and positioning themselves to strike. We must prepare for such a battle."

Hajaf huffed at Akon's words, but did little else. E'Las was bringing up the rear as the trio sprinted away from the contact with the human force.

"Will they not follow us Akon?" E'Las's voice joined in on the conversation, exhaustion beginning to cause his words to be broken as his lungs screamed for air.

Akon looked to the distance at the approaching phantoms. Their vector indicated they were heading for the vicinity of the Brute Captain's downed ship. "Not likely. I think they are more interested in Dujonus's backup." With that the trio slowed and took refuge amongst some rock outcroppings.

Normally the time would have been right for Hajaf to sleep, but thoughts of his brother flashed through his mind and troubled him greatly. The pair had always been close, having completed their studies and training at the same times and were never separated in their service to the Covenant.

"Covenant no more. Only Sangheili and Unggoy now. Stupid Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae must die!"

"Calm yourself Hajaf. We still do not know where alliances lie. It is true that the Brutes and Kig-Yar are against us, but there is no proof that this is the Hierarch's desires."

"Your brother believed it. So you should." Akon looked away from the small Grunt in frustration. That sort of comment would have gotten any other of his kind killed, but Hajaf was not to be trifled with, even by a skilled warrior. There would be time for dissent to Hajaf's spouting, but in the midst of an upcoming battle was not it.

---------------

"Stand down marine! Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?" Amy's red-and-brown-headed form faced off with Corporal Gittelman.

"We have to go after the bastards! They have to pay for what they…" The corporal was on the verge of breaking down as his eyes shifted back to the numerous bodies that laid in congealing blood about the scene.

Those were his friends, his _team_, and he wanted vengeance. The olive-skinned man gritted his teeth together has he contemplated what he should or shouldn't say next.

"Yes ma'am, you're the boss." The man's response through gritted teeth didn't inspire confidence.

"Amy, Phantoms on approach, rendezvous at nav point theta and come wearing your good suit." Amy couldn't help but crack a smile at the suggestion as she turned back to the group.

"Alright, listen up. Marines, dig into the ship and see if _someone_ can tell me why the hell Brutes and Elites seem to be fighting. If we can get them to keep killing each other then we can take some R and R. Dragoons, you heard Kiersten, fall out to the check point and show up cloaked. I imagine we are going to hit 'em when they land. Now move out!"

The group of Dragoons sped off in quick succession as the small group of Marines began entering the shattered remains of the dropship.

Amy looked to the sky at the now detailed craft as they were only a couple hundred meters from the surface. Amy could also see Kiersten's team on her IFF map.

"ETA twenty seconds to contact." Multiple sounds of metal sliding smoothly from sheathes sounded as the group extended their arm blades, ready to strike at the first sign of the enemy.

The group slowed down, and a force of invisible soldiers waited as the dropships slowed to a hover about twenty meters off the ground and cast a beam of luminescent purple upon the surface below.

"Wait for it." The soldiers stood silent as one by one brutes began descending down the hermetic elevators and touched earth.

"Now!" Kiersten's words were responded to quickly as the Dragoon's rushed into the force collected beneath the Phantoms. Screams filled the air and plasma flew wildly as the Brutes and Jackals struggled to make their shots connect.

Kiersten was coated in the blood of a Jackal as she pulled her blade from the side of its skinny head, giving away her location as several in the groups began to fire at her.

A Brute managed to find Phillip -023's arm and picked the Dragoon up before smashing him into the dirt. The impact faded his shields as the hulking creature jumped on top of Phillip's pale white form and clapped his head between massive hands, collapsing it. The Dragoon's hologram faded as the creature began crushing in its chest.

The sounds of metal being stressed rang out before it separated and revealed the complexities within the chest cavity. As second life faded from Phillip's eyes, he brought his MIR to bear and pulled the trigger, punching a hole into the Brute's head, causing it to collapse lifelessly on top of him as life left them both.

The amount of blood being spilled was beginning to wash out from under the cylindrical light as limps were removed and more bodies fell lifeless to the ground.

The last brute fell as Amy and Kiersten pulled their blades out of each side of its back. The couple of remaining Jackals fell quickly as the purple light ascended angelically up into the craft.

All the Dragoons extended their stabilizers and calculated trajectories as they prepared to jump, intent on not letting their targets get away. Plasma shot wildly from the craft's three mounted cannons, one getting lucky and slamming into Steve as his shields and cloak faded.

More plasma quickly flowed onto the now-visible target and ate a hole through Steve's armor as the empty husk of the soldier fell to the ground, smoldering trails from the Dragoon's chest flitted in the wind.

"Go!" Amy yelled with frustration in her voice as the remaining Dragoons launched into the air and sunk their blades into the Phantoms' hulls.

Acting more like spiders closing in on a struggling fly than soldiers trying to bring down a ship, the Dragoons dug in and made their way toward the craft's rear ramp area. Amy and Kiersten looked about for survivors as a blast came through their comm channels.

"Fifty-third to Dragoons, do you copy? This is Corporal Josh Dunson. We are under attack by unseen forces. Using the downed Phantom for cover, but we are getting pounded and need assistance."

"Roger that fifty-third. On our way." Kiersten switched over to the Dragoon internal comm network. "Dragoons, take out those craft. Amy and I will give the boys in the fifty-third a hand."

Acknowledgement lights winked and Kiersten turned to see Amy had already taken off, and couldn't make out her form through the dust trail she was leaving behind. "Silly girl." Kiersten kicked up dust as she broke into a full sprint.

---------------

Nog looked about the spacious confines of the Phantom's cabin as small pings echoed throughout the cabin. The earth below was quickly disappearing as the dropship ascended, heading for the relative safety of the cruiser in orbit above.

The Jackal had not seen the carnage on the ground, but had began departure proceedings as soon as audible reports from the ground had came back, mostly in the form of screams and grotesque sounds of death throes.

The continual pings were making the Jackal nervous as he tracked their movements; something was definitely moving to the back of the craft. Nog couldn't recall hearing of Phantoms being boarded and taken over in such a way, but feared he would be the first.

A spark of ingenuity ignited in the young Jackal pilot as he steered the craft to bring his wingman into view. At first he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, but suddenly his sharp eyesight picked up on a movement that would have gone unnoticed by most.

A form of some sort had moved from one colored section of the adjacent Phantom to another, and in doing so had to recalibrate some form of camouflage. The process was almost instantaneous, and the Jackal questioningly looked at the craft until he saw yet another movement.

His initial thoughts had been correct. They were being boarded, and he was in no way capable of repelling them other than a measly plasma pistol.

The thought of being helplessly boarded and giving whatever the creatures were access to the ship brought anger inside the Jackal pilot.

A reluctant idea began to hatch inside Nog's mind as he sought an instrument to carry it out. It would be his last moments, but his finest.

Nog unlatched the plasma pistol from his side and brought it into view, tilting it from side to side as if studying it for the first time.

With an elongated sigh the creature left the controls as the auto piloting system took over and walked to the craft's midsection.

The pings were beginning to give way to a forceful pounding sound and Nog knew he was running out of time. The Jackal pilot punched in a short series of strokes on a control panel and a short cylindrical tube hissed quietly from an angled surface.

Nog punched in another set of strokes and waiting as the top of the cylinder separated into two separate halves, as if it was a ladybug preparing to take flight. The solid bright purple button on the top of the cylinder shone brightly into the Jackal's eyes as suddenly the rear ramp activated and began to open.

Wind enveloped the inside of the craft and tried to pull out the small creature inside of it, but Nog held on intently.

The bewildered Jackal pointed the plasma pistol toward the opening and fired a couple of shots that passed harmlessly into the atmosphere beyond.

Nog's body suddenly erupted in pain as he looked down to see a solid form of his own blood protruding from his chest. Life began to quickly leave him as he let out a choked laugh and slapped his hand down on the button.

---------------

Amy and Kiersten both stopped as the flash of light illuminated the world around them. Amy's visor darkened to compensate, and she turned to try to find the source of the flash. The scene she saw horrified her.

The partially destroyed hull of one of the Phantoms lurched in mid air as it began to lose altitude. Flames had almost entirely engulfed the craft as it began its descent. More troubling, however, was the absence of the second Phantom that _should _have been there.

"Kiersten to Dragoons, anyone copy, over?" Silence filled the comm channel as the two remaining Dragoons continued to stare at the falling ship. Suddenly something ignited within it as well and went critical as the ship exploded into another brilliant light that temporarily overloaded Amy's vision.

"Dammit, does anyone come in, over?" Amy broadcast on all channels, hoping that there would be someone to respond.

"Dragoons, this is Corporal Dunson again. Where the hell are you guys? We are getting pounded!" Amy realized there was no more time to guess or reflect on what might have happened, as they had Marines to save.

"On our way Josh." Amy at once cursed herself for responding in such a casual fashion, hoping that the chaotic scene enveloping Josh would keep him from picking up on her identity.

"Can't help them standing around here, let's go Amy." Kiersten placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and gave her a motivational shove. Amy once again broke into full sprint as thoughts of saving Josh rang urgently in her mind.

* * *

**_A/N: Only one more chapter to go. Thanks to everyone so far who has followed this story and for the reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully I will have the last one out within a couple of weeks._**


	12. Randomly Fired Bullets

**_A/N: So begins the final chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed it. I hope that you have enjoyed it!_**

* * *

Randomly fired bullet's flew past E'Las as he plotted his next course of action. Akon and Hajaf had split off from him to circle around the fortified position the downed dropship offered the humans.

Smoke continued to plume from the wreckage as lights from muzzled blinked in rapid succession and the Marines firing them tried in vain to hit the ghostly warrior.

E'Las quickly found refuge in the outcropping of rocks as his camouflage's power source drained and he once again became visible. The Sangheili cursed not having the advanced systems of the SpecOps warriors, but such things could not be contemplated on as a nearby rock shattered into dust and the sound of the bullet's ricochet filled the air.

"E'Las, we are in position. Engage the humans after we make initial contact." The comm link was broken as a soft indicator sounded to announce the recharge of the Elite's cloaking system. _And I will be ready my brothers._

E'Las positioned himself so that he would be able to move quickly once fire was exchanged in the other Sangheili's direction, and stood at the ready to activate his active camouflage as one section of the human's fire slowed, the sign that one of the Marines was reloading.

Sudden shouting erupted from the Marine's line and was quickly overpowered by the sound of renewed weapons fire as Akon and Hajaf began their assault.

E'Las burst from the outcropping and switched on his cloaking as he sprinted toward the shattered hull of the Phantom. A smattering of human blood fell to the ground in front of E'Las as he got to the side of the Phantom. A lone Marine backpedaled around the side of the craft, trying to get away from the horror that was unfolding in front of him.

E'Las quickly sliced with his plasma blade, cutting the soldier's body in half as the top fell the ground first, the legs seemingly unaware anything had happened. E'Las shoved his hoof-like foot in the dying soldier's face and heard a satisfying crunch underneath as the sand quickly absorbed the free-flowing sanguine liquid.

Fewer shots came as the Marine's numbers continued to dwindle, those left desperately trying to hit something to stop the carnage.

E'Las rounded the blackened nose of the Phantom as one of its peeled layers scraped against his lower leg, causing his shield to drop insignificantly as his cloaking once again ran out of power and began to recharge.

E'Las looked down to see what had touched him, and as he looked back up the air in front of him seemed to shift quickly and the Sangheili warrior instinctively sidestepped, hearing the wind off of Amy's blade as it passed near his head.

Another quick motion shot pain through E'Las's arm as a fresh wound opened up and purple blood flowed down his arm and singed on the glowing blades of his plasma sword.

"Show yourself coward! Fight me with honor if you dare!" E'Las stilled his mind and listened to the surroundings, hoping to hear any sign of another incoming attack.

"You piece of shit. You dare call _me_ a coward when you yourself attack while cloaked. Fine. I will give you what you haven't given these Marines. A chance to see your attacker before you die." Amy powered down her own cloaking, and stood at the ready as she stared down the Elite before her.

"Amy?" Josh's voice touched a nerve inside Amy's systems as she didn't look away from the hulking creature in front of her. _Dammit. _She didn't know how to respond, or even if she should.

Josh continued to study the soldier standing in between him and the Elite from his prone position. The body and hair certainly reminded him of his love, but something was off. The hair wasn't moving, flowing about her head as it used to.

Her stance was cold and calculating, as if she had no fear of the opponent in front of her. Amy's fatigue pants and black tanktop showed no indication of sweat, and long, thin blades ran the lengths of her forearms.

E'Las, sensing Amy's hesitation lunged at the Dragoon with his blade, slicing through air as Amy ducked and sliced at the creature's shins as it roared in pain. "You will not best me human."

The Elite gave a smirk Amy couldn't understand as Hajaf positioned himself to strike. Josh noticed the slight bending of light close to him as Hajaf stood on all fours a few meters from Amy's back. The small creature rocked onto its back legs and lunged toward Amy as the bark from Josh's assault rifle filled the air.

The Unggoy yelped in pain as the bullet entered its side and burst out its back, exploding flesh and bone from the hole it created.

Now uncloaked, Hajaf rolled lifelessly across the sand as Josh was suddenly lifted into mid-air by an unseen force. Josh grabbed the invisible hand holding his throat as his body ached for air and his vision began to blur.

"I'll take that." Kiersten's voice sounded in Akon's mind as Josh suddenly dropped to the ground and was sprayed with blood from the stump that used to be Akon's arm. The Elite's camo vanished as the creature cradled its stump into its other arm.

"Akon! No!" E'Las watched as the other female soldier pirouetted playfully before stabbing her wrist blade into Akon's throat and then wrenching it free out the side. The Elite's head fell onto its left shoulder as it bathed in its own blood before falling lifelessly to the ground.

"You were saying?" Amy sneered as she continued to train her focus on the Elite, deciding the best way to take him down.

E'Las's mandibles emitted a grinding sound as the fury within him built. Letting out a ferocious roar, the overbearing creature began masterfully swinging his blade, cutting thin slices of air about Amy's form as she fluidly moved out of the sword's path.

The force of the strike stretched the sliced flesh on E'Las's shin, but the warrior pushed the pain out of his mind as he continued his barrage.

Josh watched in shock as he could barely follow the movements of the two warriors as they faced off, although it didn't seem as though Amy was trying to counter any of the Elite's moves.

E'Las gave a swinging slice which came up empty as Amy ducked under it and lunged forward as her blade sliced across the Elite's side, opening it up and causing more blood to flow. The creature fell under the weight of the pain it felt and landed on its hands and knees as tried to control the pain through breathing.

"Sorry big fella, you lose." Kiersten joined Amy as the two stood on either side of the creature and extended their blades away from their forearms. As if synchronized in their attack, the two brought all four of their blades to bear on E'Las's back, penetrating it and exiting out the front.

The sound of a struggled gasp escaped E'Las as he fell to the ground his movement ceased.

Amy and Kiersten looked to each other as Josh and two other Marines came running up to join them.

"Amy, how did y…" Amy turned to see the look of bewilderment on Josh's face, and knew if she had an ability to cry that she would have immediately broken down.

"Josh, I…" Amy struggled to find the words as her processors worked overtime, but human emotion and response was something AI still lagged behind in.

"This isn't your girlie Josh. She's one of our new beasts of burden. Meant to kill and kill until someone decides to take her offline." Kiersten's lack of tact didn't do much to impress Amy.

"Offline. I don't understand what you are talking about." Josh brushed his hands through his tattered hair as he tried to wrap his head around what he had seen and what he was hearing.

Amy gave out the best impression of a sigh that she could attempt. "Josh, I died while rescuing you back before New Mombasa was destroyed. My father…"

"Your father said you were _dead_." Josh's tone became immediately irate at the thought of being lied to.

"I know, and I was. I, like Kiersten and others were extracted and used to produce AI cores to run the host form. I am not Amy anymore Josh. Although I still have memories… memories of us."

"What the hell do you mean by form?" Not giving heed to Amy's pleas to remember the past, Josh and the two other Marines looked quizzical as they awaited a response to the query.

"Let's show them Amy, they won't understand any other way." Kiersten shut off her projection system as did Amy, revealing the blank black forms underneath. They reminded Josh of the posable art dolls he used to draw the human form in school, only sleeker and were one flowing body instead of jointed circles and cylinders.

Josh didn't know what to think. Josh didn't know if he _could _think. All his thoughts seemed jumbled in his mind, and thoughts of the life he and Amy used to share took over. Thoughts of lazy days spent slurping down shakes at Luna's or sneaking off to be alone on New Mombasa's coastline.

Simple times the two had had seemed so perfect, yet now seemed like it all happened to someone else Josh had watched on a screen somewhere. The thing before him wasn't Amy, and the bloody scene was all a bad dream Josh hoped he would suddenly awake from.

---------------

Edgar typed a sequence of keystrokes over Christy's shoulder as she sat in the high-backed leather chair that seemed to wrap around her body. Throbs shot up her calves as she slipped her heels off under the desk, causing clicking echoes to reverberate softly around the room.

The chair provided as much comfort as it always did, and Dr. Wilkes's breath on her shoulder and neck brought about desires in Dr. O'Brian for a simpler time when the two of them could have given into the moment.

The search status indicator reached one-hundred percent and a list of choices were presented to the _Persia_ keyword.

"Look at this one." Christy pressed her finger to the screen, pointing out the heading _The battle of Thermopylae. _Edgar relinquished control of the mouse and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight back the exhaustion that seemed to fill his being.

"Leonidas led his 300 Spartans against Xerxes and his army of ten-thousand soldiers. The Spartan-led forces fought the unstoppable Persian force to their deaths in order to block the pass long enough to keep Xerxes occupied while the rest of the Greek army escaped." Dr. O'Brian whispered the words as she brought her hand to her mouth and tapped out a slow rhythm on her lower lip as she and Dr. Wilkes contemplated whether this would have anything to do with the _Persia _algorithm

Dr. Wilkes stood erect in thought as he went over the text in his mind. "Oh dear God. Could it be that the _Persia _algorithm is meant to use the Dragoons to wipe out the Spartans? Why in the hell would Ackerson want to do such a thing?"

"You know as well as I do that Ackerson has always had a grudge against Halsey and her Spartans. They have been constantly been favored over approaches and ideas given by the Colonel. Despite the Spartan's resilience and victories on the ground, Ackerson has always viewed them as second-class soldiers not fit to share the battlefield." Dr. O'Brian pushed away from the monitor, looking quizzically at the Kiersten and Amy's schematics in a tiled horizontal layout.

"Edgar, I am noticing a discrepancy here. Pin twelve of Logix processor _h-c-four-oh-two _appears to not have been connected on Amy as it was on Kiersten." Christy looked upward from her sitting position as Dr. O'Brian tapped his lips as if in deep thought.

"Yes, Christy, I had hoped to keep this a secret for your well-being should the truth be found out, and I will not put you in peril now." Dr. O'Brian could only think of one reason to keep that circuit open, to stop the Persia program from being loaded, but did not speak her thoughts aloud.

"Do you think the Colonel will actually care what she does or doesn't know, Dr. Wilkes?" Jordan's image appeared on the pedestal next to the door looking rather annoyed. "You _both_ were partakers in this project, and now in this blatant disregard for orders, will both now be removed from it."

The coldness in the AI's last statement sent a sense of panic through Edgar and Christy, neither of them wanting to give up what had essentially been the paramount of their lives' work. Both shot a glance at the Tungsten-colored door that opened to the hallway beyond banged loudly as mechanized locks slid in place.

"I'm sorry, but for the time being I can't let you leave. An escort will be provided to reassign you."

"Reassign us to what?" Edgar slammed his hand down on the pedestal as Jordan's image disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"What are we going to do Edgar?" Dr. Wilkes seemed to ignore the inquiry as he looked about the room for any obvious means to open the door.

"Dammit Jordan! You can't keep us in here!" Christy produced muffled _thumps_ on the door as Edgar continued to scan the room.

"Let me see if we can do this electronically." Edgar plopped down in the high-backed leather chair and began accessing the facility's security interface. The normal security login popped up, with a blank box prompting the doctor for his password.

Dr. Wilkes began putting in the sixteen randomly assigned numbers, letters and symbols that made up the issued password, and breathed a slight sigh of relief when it was accepted.

An grid layout map of the labs and surrounding offices flashed on Edgar's screen, with his door being shown in red to indicate its locked status. A sudden frown overcame Dr. Wilkes' face when he noticed the two green dots just outside of the door. "They're here."

As if on cue the sounds of mechanized locks once again filled the room and the door promptly slid open. Beyond the opening were two large but relatively unarmed Marines, save for the pistols strapped to their sides.

"The Colonel wishes to see the both of you. Now." The larger tan Marine on the right motioned the pair out of the room and then fell in line with the paler but better built second guard.

"What is this all about?" Christy knew the _play dumb_ routine wasn't going to cut it, but was hoping she might at least find out where they were going.

"That is for Colonel Ackerson to say. Take a left here." The foursome entered an opened elevator as its doors promptly hissed closed. The feeling of sudden downward acceleration gripped Edgar's body and quickly released him as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors parted and immediately the foursome's nostrils were filled with the stench of decaying flesh. The elevator had brought them into the storage room where the bodies for the possible AI donors were being kept.

A small utility truck fired up its engine and began to pull off with its grotesque cargo, taking them to the incinerator that would burn away their existence and budding disease. Edgar thought the whole process to be ghastly, although a necessary one.

The four walked across the room as Christy and Edgar tried to steady themselves against the growing nausea. The floor was sticky with mixtures of pooled blood that had mostly coagulated.

Dr. Wilkes scanned the room and noticed a doorway to the far right that had been unnoticeable from his lab above, and began to steer toward it, assuming that was where the foursome was heading. The sudden sound of a gun being cocked, however, gave him pause.

The first shot rang out without warning, and without provocation or question. Dr. O'Brian was the first to fall, her peppered hair quickly turning red from the amount of blood that began to spill from the hole in the back of her head.

"No!" Edgar screamed before looking to the two Marines in terror as the tan-skinned man as he turned the smoking gun in Dr. Wilkes' direction.

"Looks like she got the Colonel's message." The Marine's quip would be the last words Edgar would ever hear as a bullet raced through his head, exacting a small hole in his forehead and exploding out the back, littering blood and gore onto Christy's quickly staining lab coat.

"The doctors have been taken care of Sir." The pale-skinned man tapped his comm system as the two began walking toward the door.

"Very well. Not a pleasant task, but it had to be done. We cannot have people in our midst that would conspire against us. Those two were nothing short of traitors. Good work."

Satisfied, the two Marines entered the door and it slid closed behind them as another truck pulled in to carry off bodies to be burned.

---------------

It had been days since Amy and Kiersten had heard from Dr. Wilkes, not that that was unusual as they had been sent on one mission after another and they both knew the good doctor had work to do. Still, Amy yearned to talk with him, someone to spill her non-existent guts to as Kiersten was never the type to care about feelings.

The Pelican they were in began to ascend rapidly as the skyline was replaced with patches of green from the dense forest below. Times had become more critical for humanity. A strange new ship had appeared and with it more Covenant ships than the UNSC and geosync platforms could hope to repel.

"We got Phantoms on approach, buckle up guys and gals, its about to get bumpy." Gravity shifted as the Pelican pilot performed a hard banking maneuver into a controlled dive in an attempt to evade the incoming enemy craft. The Pelican's rear gate closed to afford its occupants a false extra sense of protection, but a welcomed one anyway.

The Pelican executed a couple more banks and began skimming the tree line before a sudden explosion rocked the inside, jerking the Dragoons as well as the OSDT's and Josh accompanying them in their seats.

The forward view of the craft suddenly became clearer as the cockpit was ripped from the craft and the remaining section began to plummet toward the tree-covered ground below.

There was only a couple of seconds of silent reprieve before the smoking section of metal connected with the treetops, sending it into a wild horizontal rotation. Metal pounded and twisted as trees snapped and were uprooted.

The OSDT beside Amy jerked violently as another tree was impacted, his helmet smashing into his headrest and causing him to lose consciousness.

The hits were coming harder as more metal was torn away. The descending path the hull took punched through tree trunks and pulverized rocks as it touched down and began to roll along the ground.

Things that were once bolted down begin to come loose as one seat along with its occupant was torn loose and tossed outside. Amy managed to watch it smack into a nearby tree before her vision was obscured.

A final violent collision stopped the shattered remains of the once powerful dropship cold as the ODST's that had managed to stay conscious gave out grunts.

Amy and Kiersten immediately unhooked themselves and began checking over the others, as one of them, a short but dark headed man who had lost his helmet in the chaos, spat blood beside Kiersten's foot.

"Careful, you get that crap on me you'll have to lick it off."

"Tastes the same going in or out." The Trooper gave Kiersten a smile, showing off his freshly-removed tooth. Amy located the man's helmet just outside the battered hull and tossed it to him, which he caught and promptly put on.

"We got one missing." The female ODST's voice trembled a bit as she pointed to the place where a seat should have been.

"I saw him break loose, he is about a click south of us, I believe. I wouldn't hold out much hope though. He smacked a tree pretty hard."

Amy couldn't see the Trooper's face but the hesitation in the female told her that it had been someone she cared for.

"You alright?" Amy looked to Josh as he rotated his arm about the shoulder. A slight look of pain came across his face as he made the motion, but he otherwise looked alright to Amy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The group exited the hull and looked to the surroundings, which was covered in trees and underbrush, except where the downed ship had cleared a messy path.

"Let's go check on Jones." The female ODST's voice had steadied, but still carried a tone of worry with it.

The group came upon Jones' exit point and surveyed the grim scene. The top of the Pelican's metal seat had implanted itself into the massive tree, pinning the Trooper's face between the hard metal and wood.

Long tendrils of blood hand down off remained of Jones' face as the crash had managed to remove his left eye and tear off the left side of his face from mouth to ear.

The female ODST turned quickly from the sight and began to walk away from the group.

"Hey where are you going?" Kiersten tried to sound sympathetic to the situation, but failed.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Amy started after the Trooper as a glowing orb suddenly sprang from nearby undergrowth and stuck itself onto the female ODST's armor.

The Trooper didn't have time to react as the orb ignited and sent chunks of her flying in opposite directions. Amy and Kiersten disappeared into the scene as Josh and the remaining ODST's began firing into the forest on the other side of the downed-tree laden path, splintering wood and causing smaller saplings to fall to the ground.

A violent roar filled the scene as the barrage of bullets connected with a cloaked Elite, dropping its shield and collapsing it to the ground as another fired his plasma rifle into the group, hitting an ODST in the chest and burning its way into his vitals.

More fire was directed at the second Elite and dropped it quickly as Amy and Kiersten dealt with excited Grunts who were trying to run away.

"This is Private First Class Josh Dunson to any available UNSC." We are in need of a pickup at coordinates one-nine-five east by seven-two south. Anyone out there?"

"We here you Private Dunson. This is Lieutenant Colonel Gregory Waisse of the sixty-seventh battalion. Unfortunately we have no available birds. Get out of there as best you can and head to the southern peninsula." The comm clicked off looked to each other with mild amounts of disbelief painted across their faces.

"Wonder what's going on down south?" Kiersten asked to herself as she and the others in her group looked in the general direction.

Several large plumes of smoke billowed into the sky, signaling a large battle that was taking place as a seemingly limitless number of Covenant Phantoms continued to descend toward the general area.

"By the looks of it the battle will be over before we get there." The situation was quickly creating a dilemma for the Dragoons. Amy and Kiersten could make it to the battle in short time, but would have to leave the ODST's, and Josh, behind.

"Then we better get going if we want to have anyone left to kill." Kiersten and Amy carefully regulated their pace to match with the ODST's as the group moved through the wooded area.

Muffled explosions could be heard in the distance, and there was a slight celebration amongst the group as several Phantoms were blown out of the sky.

"Do you think there will be anyone left to save?" Kiersten's words in Amy's internal comm system shocked Amy, the question seemed so much like something she would have asked.

"It looks like they are putting up a good fight. I see the clearing ahead." As if the ground's fertility had ended, the tree line disappeared into an open peninsula as the small group filed out and then set up flanks on each side of the Dragoons.

"My God." Josh's words resounded in each of them as they viewed the scene before them. Plasma arcs from what could have been hundreds of Wraiths lobbed lazily into the sky before splashing down on the peninsula, pounding ground forces a few clicks from Amy's position.

Even from that distance the group could see that death and destruction reigned over the battlefield as broken vehicles sat burning and lifeless bodies hung off of them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Gregory Waisse to Private First Class Josh Dunson, do you copy over?"

"Yes sir, we have just cleared the tree line into the peninsula and are a couple of clicks north of you."

"Good, listen up, we have Spartan one-seventeen en route that will cross your path. Load up and get your asses down here. We are taking a hell of a pounding. Waisse out."

"The Master Chief is still alive? How the heck did he make it here?" Josh talked into his comm's static as the drone of a Warthog's engine began to drone in the background.

Heat rolled off of the peninsula floor as the image of the Spartan's Warthog came into focus. The vehicle was in good shape from what Amy could tell, she just hoped they would all be able to fit.

A swirl of dust temporarily engulfed the group as the Warthog skidded to a stop and the super-soldier flipped on his Comm. "Get in."

---------------

_Scanning…_

_Target confirmed. ID is Spartan class number one one seven _

_Initializing Persia.muX…_

_Firmware upgraded_

_Verifying Checksum…OK_

_Target Acquired. Persia directive confirmed. Neutralize Spartan class number one one seven_

_---------------_

_Scanning…_

_Target confirmed. ID is Spartan class number one one seven_

_Initializing Persia.MuX…_

_Error: No connection to firmware ESPROM_

_Error: Directive Persia.muX load failed_

_STOP: General Fault in 0x00000045 - Can't detect Logix FIn signal…Aborting_

---------------

Amy's core raced as she tried to process what had just happened within her system as the translucent error message faded from her HUD.

"Kiersten?" Amy looked around for the other Dragoon, but didn't see her. The other ODST's and Josh also looked around as Amy spotted the slight distortion on the Warthog's frame as Kiersten began climbing into the vehicle.

"Kiersten, talk to me." No communication was returned and Amy knew she had to act. She didn't exactly know _why_ but something wasn't right.

Amy broke into a short sprint before launching herself off the ground and crashed into Kiersten's form as the metal of the Warthog beneath the pair groaned. A sudden force impacted Amy's midsection and sent her flying back, crashing into the sandy ground below.

"Chief, lookout!" The Spartan had already caught onto the impending danger and had brought his assault rifle to bear before being knocked from the Warthog.

Kiersten instantly pounced, landing straddle over the Spartan and stuck his shield yet again, knocking it below fifty percent.

"Dammit, I can't see to shoot!" Josh yelled as he and the other ODST's tried to train their sites on an invisible target. Amy quickly leapt to her feet and shot off in full sprint toward the pair as the last of the Spartan's shields faded.

Amy felt the impact of Kiersten's body against hers as she knocked her off her feet and the two went crashing to the ground. Both of their shields weakened, Amy suddenly found her armor compromised as Kiersten's blade sliced into her right side, but managed to pull back before any critical systems were reached.

"Give it up girlie, you can't beat me." Kiersten's voice was colder than normal, and no longer seemed to belong to her. Something… else was causing this.

"Stand down Kiersten, I don't want to fight you. Let us take you offline and we can fix it."

"Oh really? Can you fix _this?" _Weapons fire erupted out of thin air and began chewing the ODST's up as bullets impacted and blood was splashed across the otherwise clean sand.

Suddenly all the ODST's had fallen, and only Josh was left. Knowing he was next, Josh leapt for the cover the Warthog could provide. Bullets traced his path, then began taking a sharp angle up as the Master Chief began sending bullets into Kiersten's shield.

The field around the Dragoon collapsed and overloaded her cloaking device, revealing Kiersten's blank form as it closed the few steps between it and the Spartan. A powerful hit to the side of the Spartan's head dislodged his helmet and knocked John unconscious to the ground.

Before Amy could close in, Kiersten sprinted over to the downed ODST's and ripped a grenade free, then primed it and rolled it under the Warthog as Josh settled in the vehicle's turret and prepared to fire.

"Josh! Get out of there!" Josh immediately sprang from the vehicle as flames erupted underneath and threw it over onto its side.

"Ready to fight me now?" Amy looked at the form standing in front of her. A form that mirrored her own as she noticed Josh moving about slowly out of her periphery.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Waisse to all UNSC in the immediate area. The Covenant have broken through Alpha line. All personnel fall back to Nav Beta and prepare a counter-offensive…" The rest of the transmission faded as the explosions that had been in the distance suddenly started becoming louder.

Amy could not focus on them, however, as she raced toward Kiersten and their blades collided in a solid metal _clank_ that was repeated as each Dragoon swung their blades in purposeful and graceful arcs.

Hoping to counter on a misstep, Amy sidestepped Kiersten's lunge and sliced into the side of her head, opening a hole that would have killed any creature, Human or Covenant, that it connected with.

The blow however did not go unanswered as Kiersten sliced around Amy's back and rent layers of metal so they jetted out in sharp angles. As she completed the stroke, Kiersten grabbed Amy's head and pushed her over as sand rushed up to meet the smoothly curved form of her face.

Kiersten immediately followed by smashing her knee into Amy's back to pin her to the ground as she raised her fist into the air and drove it down into Amy's metal shell and began searching for her AI core.

"Sorry to have to pull the plug on ya babe, but there's only room for one bitch around here." A single shot rang out from a Trooper's discarded M-6D pistol as the bullet tore a hole through Kiersten's chestplate and dropped itself into her shell.

"Nice try kid, now its my turn." The pressure from Kiersten's knee lifted as Amy looked up to see the Dragoon stalking after Josh.

Quickly jumping to her feet, Amy bounded toward Kiersten in an effort to stop her. Amy extended her forearm blades and lunged to attack as Kiersten quickly ducked and extended her own forearm blade into Amy's chest, piercing her power core which immediately began spilling coolant and hydrostatic fluid onto the ground.

Kiersten's form returned as she looked back menacingly at Amy as she regenerated her own image. Josh stepped closer to the pair, as he held the pistol out in front of him and began firing.

"Josh, get away from here!" Alarms began running throughout Amy's systems as diagnostics flashed across her HUD.

"Yes Josh, you should save yourself. Oh wait, I guess its too late for that." Another bullet from the M-6D entered Kiersten's form as she extended her other arm, sinking the blade into Josh's abdomen.

"No!" Amy screamed as she tore herself free from Kiersten's blade and sunk her own into her nemesis' shoulders. Amy knew she didn't have long before her systems would shut down, but she had to save Josh.

"Sorry sweetie, you both should have stayed dead." Kiersten grabbed Amy's arms and jerked the blades free as she planted her foot in Amy's abdomen and kicked her several meters away.

The ground began to shake as more plasma mortars from Wraiths impacted ever closer. Kiersten cast a quick glance back at the Spartan who was still unconscious as he lay motionless on the ground. She then turned her attention back to Josh, who was holding his midsection as blood continued to force its way over and through his fingers.

"I'll do you a favor and make this quick." Kiersten raised her arm and brought it down with great force, sinking her blade into the top of Josh's head as it passed through it and into his neck and out of his back. Life instantly left him as Kiersten extracted the blade, allowing his lifeless form to collapse and spill blood out onto the battlefield.

Amy extended her hand toward Josh's body as she fought to stand up. Most of her systems were overloading and her ability to vocalize anything was gone. A sudden blast of sand pelted her form as a plasma mortar detonated close by.

"Aw, you don't look so good hun. Just not your day I suppose." Kiersten brushed past Amy as she struggled to produce movements in her extremities.

"Now, where was I?" Kiersten looked back to Amy with a smile adorning her fair-complected skin before turning her attention back to John whose sand-filled brown hair blew softly with the breeze.

The man's pale skin almost glowed in the bright sun that reflected off the sandy peninsula, save for the trickle of blood that had escaped his mouth.

Extending her forearm blades once more, Kiersten suddenly was knocked forward and off balance, only to be held upright by the blade that penetrated her back.

"Back for more I see?" Kiersten whirled around and sliced but came up empty as Amy ducked beneath her swing. With a quick upward jab, Amy's blade tore into Kiersten's elbow actuator and decommissioned it as the arm went limp by her side.

Kiersten took another swing with her right arm, but came up empty again. Amy faded back toward the disheveled Warthog as more plasma began to impact the ground. The two rocked as a nearby blast threatened to send them off their feet.

More warnings blared within Amy's HUD as the heat from the nearby plasma boiled her leaking gel and cauterized the line, temporarily sealing it off.

The sounds of swordplay continued as the two fought. Despite her two-armed advantage, the loss of fluids and the mobility they carried kept Amy from gaining an edge in the fight.

Amy's vision began to fade as the battle wore on, the strain on her systems was more than they could take as circuits began to overload and catch fire within her, smoke escaping the wounds she had amassed.

_I must save the Spartan. I must… _Amy could no longer stand as another plasma blast landed next to the Dragoons. Kiersten too was beginning to have problems with her systems, but had no catastrophic failures.

"Looks like it's a TKO for me girlie. You gave it the old college try though, Kudos for that." Kiersten began to step over Amy's downed form as she reached up and grabbed her leg.

"Honestly, do you think at this point anything you can do will make a difference?"

The sound of a screaming projectile suddenly filled the air as Kiersten glanced upward just in time to see the imminent impact.

"Well fuck." Both Kiersten and Amy were enveloped in a white light of the lobbing plasma mortar. Their forms melted under the intense heat as they were instantly erased from existence as Amy's core held onto the image of a boy she had known back at Luna's Eatery, who had been and always would be her love as the image slowly faded to black.

---------------

The Master Chief awoke to the sound of a screaming projectile as a nearby explosion sent sand flying into the sky. Voices from a time long ago echoed in his head, a conversation he had had with Kelly. How he wished the two of them were together now to face what was to come.

Beside him lay his helmet as he waved his hand in front of his face and inspected it.

The haze that surrounded him began to lift as he reached for his helmet and attached it to the rest of his Mjolnir armor with a satisfying hiss.

"Chief, leave me." Another echo stirred in his head, this time from Cortana, whom he had left back on High Charity. He could only hope she was still alright.

John looked around briefly for the others who had been with him earlier, but only saw dead bodies and objects smoldering he couldn't make out.

It was then that he noticed the assault rifle laying in the sand a few meters away, stood and walked over to it.

The sounds of the battle beyond became muffled as communiqués began to broadcast through his internal comm system as he shouldered the rifle.

"Is anyone out there?"

"Chief!"

"Marines! Fall back now!"

"Any sign of the Chief?" The mention of John's abbreviated ranking a second time brought a little more clarity to his thinking.

"Negative, Sarge. I think we lost him."

John notices an incoming plasma mortar and pulls out a shield grenade and primes it. "Not yet."

With a quick and heavy toss to the ground directly in front of him, John is encased in a translucent shield as the mortar impacts the ground directly in front, sending parts of the Warthog flying in all directions and creating a cloud of dust.

The shield around the Spartan collapsed as he broke out into a full sprint, heading for the direction of the incoming mortars. John quickly holstered his M-6D pistol and unshouldered his assault rifle as he neared the peninsula's edge and leaped.

The scene below unfolded in front of him as a group of brutes led by a new chieftian weilding the Fist of Rukt stood surrounded by a group of Wraiths.

_Let's finish it._

* * *

**_A/N: That's it! Thanks again and feel free to leave me any closing comments. Hopefully everyone recognized my little homage and tie-in to the "Starry Night" Trailer.. ;0)_**


End file.
